Leo Valdez: the Tartarus and the return of Calypso
by isa dt
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Léo s'était sacrifié pour fermer les Portes de la Mort? Comment les autres demi-dieux s'en seraient sortis avec la quête? Comment auraient-ils arrêté la guerre romano-grec (ahah marrant ce mot) ? Comment Léo s'en serait sorti? Et surtout, comment aurait-pu revoir sa chère Calypso? Vous le saurez en lisant cette fanfiction :)
1. Les retrouvailles

**Attention! cette histoire est en français. Si vous voulez lire en anglais ou en quelque langue que ce soit, s'il vous plaît utiliser google translate.**

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma page! Je me présente:Isabelle, j'ai 13 ans, toutes mes dents, un talent en écriture et une passion pour les Héros de l'Olympe. J'ai décidé de mixter les deux derniers faits pour créer la fanfiction que vous avez sous les yeux :) Je suis québécoise et en ce moment, c'est-à-dire début 2014, je suis en 1e secondaire québécois (je crois que pour les français ça donne 4e année du collège ou quelque chose comme ça).**

**Eh oui, je suis jeune. Mais ne vous laissez pas berner par mon âge.**

**Il est important de préciser que dans le tome La maison d'Hadès, Léo a atterri sur Ogygia et a fait la connaissance de Calypso (ouais, comme Percy). Ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et lorsque Léo a dû repartir, il a promi sur le Styx de revenir pour elle.**

**Je poste environ un chapitre par 5-6 jours, parfois même plus tôt! Les personnages, les lieux et tout sont à Rick Riordan.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1

LÉO

Enfin, Léo vit apparaître deux formes floues dans l'encadrement des Portes de la Mort. Il faut dire qu'elles portent bien leur nom: juste de les regarder, Léo en avait des frissons dans le dos. Visiter la plus grande maison hantée de l'univers? C'est dans la poche -mais bon, il n'était pas certifié qu'il en ressortirait vivant, et même pas qu'il pourrait en ressortir. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Percy et Annabeth, son coeur bondit de joie. Tout ce temps, il se morfondait sur l'Argo II en se reprochant l'accident de ses deux amis. C'était lui qui avait ouvert le fortune cookie, et Némésis l'avait bien averti: Il devrait en payer le prix. Et finalement, Percy et Annabeth étaient tombés dans le Tartare. Il s'en voudrait à jamais.

Mais maintenant, alors que les deux jeunes sang-mêlés se tenaient devant lui, tout ses sentiments d'amertume s'effacèrent; seul comptait le fait qu'ils étaient là, juste devant lui.

De plus, regarder m'sieur Hedge shooter dans les tas de poussières dorés (auparavant des monstres) en hurlant «crève!» pouvait être marrant au début, mais ça devenait lassant à la longue.

Il couru serrer Annabeth, pendant que Jason, lui, embrassait Percy.

-Aïe! glapit Annabeth lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras.

-Mes dieux, Annabeth, je suis désolé! dit-il en s'écartant.

Pendant que les autres demi-dieux fêtaient leurs retrouvailles, Léo examina son amie: Elle était exténuée. Ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés, son visage noir de suie et une méchante éraflure lui barrait la joue gauche. Son chandail était en lambaux et laissait apparaître de nombreuses coupures profondes, certaines encore en sang. Plusieurs bleus parsemaient ses bras et ses jambes, et une attelle de fortune était attachée sur son mollet gauche, ne l'empêchant tout de même pas de boiter.

Il alla donner un câlin à Percy, qui possédait lui aussi une collection de blessures en tout genre, puis tous allèrent s'asseoir plus loin.

-Hum, fit Jason en souriant. Je crois ne pas mentir si je dis qu'on est tous terriblement heureux de vous voir.

Léo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, M'sieur Hedge et Nico hochèrent tous la tête dans un bel ensemble.

-Ouais, tu les as tous fait crever, j'en suis sûr! s'exclama le vieux bouc en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Percy, lui arrachant un «ouch!» au passage.

-Calmez-vous, m'sieur Hedge,lui dit Léo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Valdez? le menaça l'entraineur. C'est pas parce que je suis un satyre que je peux pas t'obliger à faire des pompes!

-Racontez-nous ce qui c'est passé, dit Frank à Percy en regardant nerveusement autour de lui, comme si un monstre allait lui sauter dessus par-derrière -ce qui pouvait très bien se passer.

Percy narra donc leurs aventures au coeur du Tartare. Annabeth intervenait parfois pour rajouter des détails, mais elle était tellement faible qu'elle ne disait qu'un mot ou deux. À mesure du récit, Léo voyait son effroi s'agrandir: tout cela était horrible. Jamais il n'aurait tenu à leur place.

Quand Percy eut fini, Léo se rappela de respirer.

-Bon, maintenant c'est à votre tour, dit Percy en désignant les tas de poussières dorés qui jonchaient le sol autour d'eux. Que vous est-il arrivé?

Piper raconta donc tout. Léo, maintenant que l'adrénaline du combat était partie, se sentait prêt à piquer un somme, même s'il craignait ne pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil de peur que les cauchemars reviennent. Il avait invoqué le feu à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus contre les monstres qui gardaient les Portes de la Mort, et il était épuisé.

Lorsque Piper évoqua le moment où Léo avait disparu pour ensuite réapparaître dans un bistro quelques jours plus tard, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, quémandant une explication. Il agita faiblement la main dans les airs, mais ne rajouta rien. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne rien dire quand il avait la parole, mais il n'était pas prêt à raconter ce qu'il avait vécu sur Ogygia à ses amis. La simple pensée de Calypso lui brisait le coeur; la blessure de sa séparation était trop fraîche. Il se rappela sa promesse:«Je reviendrai te chercher, Calypso, avait-il juré au ciel nocturne alors qu'il voguait sur son radeau afin de retourner dans le monde réel. Je le promet sur le Styx.»

Il tiendra sa promesse.

Alors, Piper continua de raconter. Elle s'inquiétait pour Léo(elle connaissait le bien), mais elle fit comme rien. Léo la remercia du regard.

Lorsqu'elle finit, un silence régna pendant quelques minutes, le temps que tous puissent digérer les nouvelles.

-Eh bien, dit Hazel en prenant la parole en premier. (Elle désigna les Portes.) Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Les Portes de la Mort ne peuvent être refermées que de l'intérieur, les informa Nico (Léo l'avait oublié, lui). Il faudra donc un volontaire.

Il prit une grande respiration.

-Je suis partant. Je suis le fils d'Hadès, c'est moi qui ait le plus de chance de survie.

-Non! s'exclama Hazel en lui agrippant le bras. Tu ne peux pas! La dernière fois, tu a failli y laisser ta peau!

-Elle a raison, dit alors Percy d'une voix grave. Je vais y aller.

-Pas question! fit Annabeth en le foudroyant du regard. Je te l'interdit!

-Je pourrais me transformer en lézard, proposa Frank. Comme ça, personne ne me remarquera et on me laissera tranquille.

-Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! rugit Hazel. Les monstres vont se faire un plaisir de te bouffer tout cru!

-Je pourrais y aller, dit alors Piper d'une petite voix. Je chercherai une issue. Et en attendant, je convaincrai les monstres de me laisser tranquille.

-Il en est hors de question! répliqua Jason. Je ne te laisserai pas partir vers une mort assurée. Je me propose!

Vint alors la dispute prédite par tous. Percy essayait de convaincre Annabeth, les yeux brisés. Frank et Nico se disputaient avec Hazel. Piper et Jason se suppliaient l'un après l'autre en débitant n'importe quel argument débile qui pourrait faire changer l'avis de l'autre. Gleeson Hedge les regardaient comme s'il était en plein match de tennis, en tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre pour ne pas manquer une bribe de la chicane des sept demi-dieux. C'était la zizanie, quoi.

En voyant cela, Léo eut un coup au coeur. Et il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire.


	2. La séparation

Chapitre 2

LÉO

-Je vais y aller, déclara-il.

Tout le monde se tut d'un coup et un silence malaisant flotta dans l'air. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler -même si, se dit Léo, elle se serait fait gober vite fait par un monstre qui traînerait dans les parages.

-Attends. Tu peux répéter? dit Hazel avec la tête de quelqu'un qui viendrait d'avoir un coup de poêle à frire en pleine figure.

-C'est vrai, insista-t-il, la voix brisée. C'est moi qui ait provoqué la fureur du camp romain. C'est à cause de moi que Percy et Annabeth sont tombés dans le Tartare. C'est moi qui ait brisé le fortune cookie.

-C'est pas vrai, protesta Piper. Si tu l'avais pas fait, Hazel et Frank ne seraient plus là. On en a déjà parlé.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'on est tous dans le pétrin, continua Léo en ignorant son amie. C'est donc à moi de réparer mes gestes. En plus, je suis le seul...

Sa voix mourut. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas le seul à ne pas être amoureux. Pas depuis Calypso. Mais en même temps, cet argument pouvait changer radicalement l'opinion de ses compagnons. Il devait donc leur mentir. «Non», pensa-t-il. Mentir à ses amis en ces temps pouvait être fatal. Aussi choisit-il de changer légèrement ce qu'il allait dire de façon à dire la vérité tout en cachant son jeu.

-Hum, reprit-il, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir quelqu'un à s'occuper et à aimer ici, dans cette salle.

-À ne pas être en couple, traduisit Piper.

-Mouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, grommela le jeune homme. Je veux dire, Piper, tu sors avec Jason. Donc, s'il meurt, tu t'en voudras pour toujours, et vice-versa. Même chose pour Percy et Annabeth. Vous connaissez les horreurs du Tartare mieux que quiconque; donc, si vous avez un peu de bon sens, vous ne laisserez pas l'autre y retourner. Et Hazel, je te connais: tu ne laisseras jamais ton frère ou ton petit ami partir vers une mort assurée. Mais moi? Le rôle est tout fait pour moi.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Tous réfléchissaient, mais Léo savait qu'il n'y avait aucun argument qui pourrait réellement contre-attaquer les siens. Il avait gagné la partie -enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Avant que quiconque ne reprenne la parole, il se leva et courut vers les Portes. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne se sentit pas particulièrement changé, à part une grande appréhension qui lui alourdissait le coeur. Il agrippa les deux Portes de l'intérieur et poussa pour les fermer.

-Putain, c'est lourd, jura-t-il. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider au lieu de rester plantés là?

Ses paroles semblèrent réveiller le groupe. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Léo à pas lourds. Percy se positionna à droite tandis que Frank mis la main sur la Porte gauche. Ensemble, ils réussirent à refermer lentement les Portes de la Mort. Mais, alors qu'il ne restait qu'un petit espace d'une trentaine de centimètres entre les battants, Léo leva les yeux vers ses amis. Frank, qui peinait à refermer les Portes, le regardait avec le regard brisé comme des milliers de petits morceaux de glace. Hazel, les yeux remplis d'eau, agrippait son bras. Piper, quant à elle, avait carrément les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Jason avait fermé les paupières mais des sanglots muets le secouait. Annabeth le fixait, les deux mains sur la bouche, et semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Percy la serrait avec son bras qui ne poussait pas sur la Porte et regardait Léo avec un regard qui disait : «Je suis désolé, mon pote. Tellement désolé.»

Malgré la situation déchirante, Léo ne put s'empêcher de penser: «Je suis si important pour eux?»

Juste avant que les Portes ne se referment pour toujours, Léo haussa la voix et dit:

-Promettez-moi juste... Arrêtez cette guerre entre les Romains et les Grecs. C'est complètement stupide. Il faut s'unir si on veut arrêter Gaïa. Je… S'il vous plaît, faites ça pour moi.

Après une petite pause, il reprit:

-Bon ben ... au revoir, hein?

Il agita la main et se força à faire un petit sourire, celui qu'il avait tant fait à ses amis. Mais même lui remarqua qu'il devait plutôt lui donner un look de désespéré, le genre de sourire qui signifie «merde mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué?»

Puis les Portes de la Mort se fermèrent définitivement. Pour ne plus jamais être rouvertes.


	3. Retour à la surface

Chapitre 3

PIPER

Les Portes se refermèrent avec un léger _boum_.Comme n'importe quelles autres portes. Piper devrait être contente; le Tartare était scellé, les monstres pourront enfin mourir comme du monde et rester enfermés quelques siècles avant de revenir embêter les sang-mêlés.

Sauf que pour cela, ils avaient tous dû faire un sacrifice. Et ce sacrifice, c'était Léo.

Elle éclata en sanglots et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Jason.

-Nous ne le reverrons plus jamais, sanglota-t-elle.

Jason l'enveloppa de ses bras et se mit à la bercer doucement. Piper sentit des larmes couler dans ses cheveux et remarqua, dans un petit coin de son cerveau, que son petit ami pleurait, lui aussi.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça. En temps normal, Piper aurait adoré ça, d'être si près de celui qu'elle aimait et de partager un doux moment avec lui. Mais elle n'était pas en temps normal.

Elle se mit à rêvasser. Tous les moments qu'elle et Léo avaient passés ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire: Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école du Monde Sauvage, quand Léo s'était fait jeter dans le Grand Canyon par un esprit des vents, quand il leur avait fièrement présenté Festus pour la première fois, quand il était venus les sauver, Jason et elle, des cyclopes, quand il leur avait dévoilé ses pouvoirs sur le feu, quand il...

Piper était bien partie pour un voyage dans ses souvenirs lorsque Jason la secoua doucement.

-Viens, lui murmura-t-il pour ne pas briser le silence des autres. On doit aller exaucer le der... heu, le voeu de Léo.

Il n'avait pas prononcé «dernier», mais Piper savait qu'il le pensait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Annabeth était perdue dans les bras de Percy et ils pleuraient silencieusement, comme elle-même et Jason il y a quelques instants. Percy chuchotait en boucle à l'oreille de la jeune fille «tout va bien aller», mais lui-même ne semblait pas convaincu. Frank et Hazel étaient écrasés pêle-mêle sur le sol et pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Voir le gros nounours sangloter fendit le coeur de Piper. Un peu plus loin, Nico, qui regardait un point que personne à part lui ne voyait, était silencieux et semblait être plongé dans ses pensées. Même Hedge était calme. Affalé par terre et les yeux embrouillés par les larmes, il marmonnait sans cesse:« J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû casser d'autres monstres!»

Ça lui brisait le coeur de faire ça, mais Piper se força à briser le silence pour sortir ses amis de leur torpeur.

– Jason a raison, dit-elle. Venez. Il faut remonter à la surface et arrêter cette stupide guerre entre les Grecs et les Romains.

Elle mit un peu de son pouvoir d'enjôlement dans sa voix afin de mieux les réveiller, mais leurs seules réactions furent de lever la tête et de la regarder comme si elle était une revenante: bizarre et dérangeante.

– C'est vrai, insista-t-elle. C'est... C'est se que souhaite Léo.

Ces paroles semblèrent les réveiller. Tous se levèrent, un peu du style somnambule, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

-Piper a raison, dit alors Percy, la voix rauque. Il faut aller sauver le camp des sang-mêlés.

Et sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Lorsque le visage d'Annabeth émergea du conduit et qu'elle se retrouva soudainement nimbé de lumière, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

-Le soleil, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Percy… Je vois le soleil.

Le jeune homme, pour toute réponse, lui attrapa la main et la serra fort, le regard tourné vers l'astre rouge qui montait lentement dans le ciel.

En chemin, tous regardaient la ville se réveiller lentement : déjà, des véhicules circulaient précipitamment sur les routes et des gens, pressés, se huaient d'une fenêtre à l'autre. «Comme c'est bizarre», pensa Piper. Après cette nuit mouvementée, regagner le monde moderne lui causait un choc. Dire que ces derniers jours s'ils n'avaient pas détruits les plans de Gaïa et de ses sbires, tout ce petit monde ne serait qu'un tas de cendres à l'heure qu'il est.

-Il doit être environ 6 heures du mat', fit pensivement remarquer Hazel, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Piper.

-Ouais, tu as sûrement raison, grimaça Frank. Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai une faim de loup.

-d'ours, tu veux dire, fit malicieusement la jeune fille.

-Hein?

-Bah oui! Tu es mon gros nounours préféré...

La moue que fit Frank était tellement boudeuse que Piper éclata d'un rire franc. Et un peu hystérique certes, mais bon après les derniers événements, elle se le permettait.

-Allons, il vaut mieux se dépêcher si on veut arriver à temps pour arrêter Octave et empêcher la destruction de votre camp des sang-mêlés, dit alors Jason, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Vous mangerez à bord.

-Oh, t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Percy, piqué sur le vif. Les Grecs savent se battre. Je suis même sûr qu'ils mettront la pâté aux romains!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je…

- Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire, trancha Annabeth. Percy, calme tes ardeurs. Jason ne cherchais pas à t'offenser. Et il a raison : Forts ou pas forts, on doit arriver le plus vite possible pour empêcher Octave d'envahir le camp.

Percy haussa les sourcils, mais ne rajouta rien. Il semblait être habitué à se faire rabrouer par Annabeth. «Ouf!» Soupira silencieusement Piper. En plus de tous leurs problèmes, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une bataille entre leaders.

Elle était si absorbée par la conversation qu'elle ne remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'Argo II que lorsqu'elle failli rentrer dedans. Revoir la trirème volante laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche : c'était Léo qui l'avait construit. Elle se rappela l'odeur d'essence qui flottait dans le bunker 9, le bruit des pistons bien huilés et celui des marteaux cognant sur le mét…

«Reprends-toi», se morigéna-t-elle. Ce n'était pas le temps de se laisser aller. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire.

Alors, pendant que la plupart des demi-dieux allaient au carré pour déjeuner, Annabeth s'empara des commandes et l'Argo II s'envola vers l'océan Atlantique dans un bruit de moteur…


	4. L'ascenseur possédé

Chapitre 4

LÉO

Léo appuya son front contre les battants. Il aurait dû entendre ses amis parler, ou du moins pleurer. Il aurait dû entendre le vent s'engouffrant dans le conduit qui menait à la surface. Il aurait dû entendre le bruit de pas martelant le sol, au-dessus de sa tête. Mais non. Aucun bruit. Le Tartare était complètement insonorisé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Léo découvrit la vraie solitude. Pourtant, il croyait bien la connaître; après tout, il était resté pendant tout son printemps dans un bunker avec pour seule compagnie des machines. Il n'avait pas de petite amie. Et il avait passé presque toute son enfance à fuir ses innombrables familles d'accueil. Certaines le battaient, d'autres le traitaient comme un animal de compagnie, quelques-unes lui rappelaient trop sa mère. Mais ensuite, il s'était trouvé une vraie famille, qui l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, qui avait subi des problèmes aussi importants que les siens, et qui le comprenaient. Cette famille, c'était les sept demi-dieux qui étaient impliqués, bien contre leur gré, dans cette stupide prophétie. Et aussi ce vieux bouc de coach Hedge (Léo eut du mal à se l'avouer), sans oublier Nico, qui avait seulement, quoi? Douze ans? Treize? Mais qui avait vécu tant de choses qu'il avait l'air d'en avoir 16.

Mais maintenant, sans aucun grincement de machines, sans aucun vent soufflant dans le feuillage, sans aucune vague s'échouant contre la coque, sans aucune présence, qu'elle soit mécanique ou organique, autour de lui, Léo se sentit entièrement coupé du monde.

Qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais.

Brusquement, ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'effondra par terre. Le courage qui l'avait assailli lorsqu'il s'était proposé l'avait abandonné, et tout ce que le jeune homme voulait faire maintenant, c'était hurler toute sa souffrance. Malgré lui, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

«Voyons, marmonna-t-il en les essuyant rapidement d'un geste rageur. Léo Valdez ne pleure pas.»

Alors à ce moment-là, comme pour se contredire, il se souvint des fois où il avait pleuré. Une fois, alors qu'il avait cinq ans, il avait pleuré de désespoir, car son dessin de l'Argo II s'était envolé alors qu'il avait mis tant de temps à le faire. Une autre fois, il avait pleuré de douleur après s'être méchamment fait une longue estafilure le long de la jambe, alors qu'il fuyait une énième famille. Un jour, il avait pleuré de rage après que l'homme prétendant être son père, dans sa première famille d'accueil, l'avait battu sans pitié. Pas besoin de préciser que le lendemain, le petit garçon avait fui pour la première fois, sans un regard derrière lui. Et, oui, il lui était déjà arrivé de pleurer pour enlever une stupide cendre qu'il s'était stupidement fichu dans l'œil.

Mais il n'avait pleuré de vraies larmes de tristesse que trois fois dans sa vie. La première, c'était lorsqu'il avait huit ans et qu'il s'était réveillé d'un sommeil comateux pour se faire apprendre que sa mère n'avait pas survécu et qu'on le soupçonnait d'avoir contribué à sa mort.

En fait, c'était effectivement lui qui avait usé de ses pouvoirs et déclenché l'incendie qui avait brûlé l'usine en perdant le contrôle, mais il l'avait fait pour les protéger de Gaïa. Jamais il n'aurait utilisé ses pouvoir contre sa mère, alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

La deuxième fois, c'était lorsqu'il avait perdu Festus. Non seulement il avait perdu un ami cher, mais en plus il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son petit frère. C'était Léo qui l'avait réparé, ajouté des ailes, qui lui avait appris des tas de trucs et qui avait partagé des tas d'aventures avec lui , en compagnie de Jason et Piper. Lorsqu'il l'avait pleuré d'ailleurs, ses deux amis étaient présents. Ils avaient compris sa tristesse, ils ne l'avaient pas rabroué en lui disant un truc du style «Voyons! Ce n'était qu'un gros tas de ferraille! Reprends-toi!» et, plus que tout, ils étaient restés auprès de lui. Et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire par la suite, c'était de transformer la tête de Festus en figure de proue.

La troisième fois, ce fût quand il avait enfin découvert ses véritables sentiments envers Calypso. Mais à ce moment-là, il était trop tard; il était déjà embarqué sur son radeau, en direction du monde réel. Pour la première fois, il avait goûté à ce que tous les autres demi-dieux participant à la quête ressentaient en compagnie de leur amoureux ou amoureuse. Il avait aimé, du vrai amour qui lie les deux personnes pour toujours.

Mais bien sûr, le destin lui avait ri en pleine face et il avait dû quitter l'île, et du coup se séparer de Calypso.

Léo ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, se prit la tête entre les mains et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, cependant il ne l'essuya pas. Il avait besoin de pleurer, pour faire sortir tous les sentiments qui l'emprisonnaient, qui l'empêchait de continuer d'avancer. Au fur et à mesure, il reprit son calme et son esprit devint plus clair, plus à même de prendre la situation en main.

Finalement, pleurer c'était bien aussi.

Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration, sécha ses larmes d'un geste vif et ouvrit les yeux.

-Bon. Quel est le plan? se dit-il à voix haute.

Sa voix résonna beaucoup moins qu'il ne l'avait présumé. «Bon, se dit-il. Première chose à faire: observer dans quel genre d'endroit j'ai atterri.» Il se mit aussitôt à l'oeuvre, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'utile à faire, et se rendit compte, avec suprise, qu'il était dans une sorte de cabine d'ascenseur. Qui, comme toute bonne cabine d'ascenseur, il y avait des boutons. Un pour descendre, un pour monter. Sauf que, au grand effroi de Léo, celui qui permettait de monter, disparu lentement dans le mur, comme avalé par la paroi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil craintif au plancher de la cabine. Finir coincé dans une paroi de métal pour le restant de ses jours, très peu pour lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne restait qu'un seul bouton devant le jeune demi-dieu: celui qui permettait de descendre au plus profond du Tartare, là où même le seigneur des Morts n'osait pas aller. Là où seulement trois personnes dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité (Nico, Percy et Annabeth) en étaient ressorties avec tout leur bon sens et vivants -et encore, avec énormément de chance, chose dont Léo ne possédait pas. Là où habitaient tous les monstres qui n'étaient pas à la surface -et ça en faisait un bon paquet-, tous plus horribles et plus terrifiants les uns que les autres et qu'aucun héros, quel qui soit, ne pourrait battre tous, encore moins s'il est seul.

Alors, Léo fit ce qui était le plus sensé à faire. Il pesa sur le bouton.

Dans un ébranlement, la cabine se mit en marche et commença à descendre lentement. Les Portes de la Mort disparurent derrière les panneaux coulissants.

Puis, l'ascenseur se mit à prendre de la vitesse. Plus vite.

Plus vite.

Plus vite.

-Aaaaaaaaah!

Jusqu'à ce que Léo se retrouve écrasé au plafond de la cabine comme une mouche et se retenant de vomir -notamment parce que sinon, tout le liquide se retrouverait collé à sa figure.

Puis, soudainement, après il ne savait combien de temps, la cabine s'arrêta brusquement. Le jeune homme s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit mat.

-Ouch!

Léo se releva péniblement et s'observa sous toutes les coutures; par miracle, il n'avait rien.

-Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents. Cet ascenseur est possédé ou quoi?

Comme pour lui répondre, les portes coulissèrent dans un tintement de clochettes, le faisant sursauter au passage, et s'ouvrant sur une immense salle plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

Il passa prudemment la tête hors de la cabine -il préférait ne pas être décapité d'un coup de hache/griffe/dent par un monstre qui se tenait embusqué tout près- mais rien ne bougea. Abandonnant pour de bon le chaleureux halo de lumière que produisait l'ascenseur, il s'avança et alluma une flamme au creux de sa main. Aussitôt, le reflet de la flamme se répercuta sur toute les surfaces et Léo put distinguer parfaitement l'endroit dans lequel il était. C'était effectivement une salle, mais moins grosse qu'il ne le croyait; elle était environ de la taille d'un terrain de soccer, un peu plus large sinon. Il se tenait debout en plein milieu. Et, à sa grande surprise, aucun monstre ne se tenait dans cette salle. Il était seul.

Brusquement, un frisson glacial lui parcourut la nuque. Le jeune sang-mêlé jeta des regards craintifs autour de lui, mais rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il se détendit et se dit tout haut:

-Houlà, tu stresses, Léo. Ça fait que deux minutes que t'as atterri dans le Tartare et t'imagines déjà des monstres! Sérieux, relaxe, man.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Pourtant, le malaise restait, et la sensation de déjà-vu n'était pas partie elle non plus.

Léo descendit prudemment la petite colline sur laquelle se tenait la cabine et aperçut un petit couloir qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là, camouflé dans la paroi de pierre devant lui. Il continuait tout droit, sans bifurcation, avant de se perdre dans le noir. Léo regarda, soupçonneux, autour de lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire possible. Il poussa un gros soupir et se dit:

-Bon bah Léo, au moins tu ne vas pas te perdre.

Après un silence, il reprit:

-Tu as eu un billet gratuit pour la plus grande maison hantée du monde. Pour un aller seulement. Alors autant l'utiliser avant qu'il ne dépasse sa date limite, non?

Et il s'enfonça dans le tunnel sombre, sa flamme comme seule source de lumière -et de réconfort.


	5. Le chapiteau

Chapitre 5

LÉO

«Tu as oublié quelque chose.»

Tout le long de sa marche, Léo entendit cette petite voix. Insistante, énervante, à la limite écoeurante.

«Tu as oublié quelque chose.»

-Je sais, tu viens de le dire, grogna le jeune homme, agacé. Maintenant boucle-la que je puisse me concentrer pour trouver cette ladite chose.

Pourtant, il ne se souvint pas d'avoir oublié quoi que ce soit. Et ça l'énerva encore plus, car il était convaincu que la mystérieuse (et sacrément énervante) petite voix avait raison. Comment pouvait-il le savoir? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Son sens de déduction le lui disait simplement.

Mais il s'égarait. Et la maudite petite voix se fit un plaisir de le lui rappeler.

«Tu as oublié quelque chose.»

-Ferme-la, Jiminy! Je suis pas Pinocchio!

À ce moment-là, deux petites lumières rouge sang s'allumèrent dans les ombres à côté de lui, au niveau de ses pieds. Léo ne les remarqua pas, trop occupé à pester.

Malheureusement pour lui. Car les petites lumières ressemblaient étrangement à des yeux, qui l'avaient fixé quelques instants avant de disparaître dans la pénombre...

La marche commença. Elle était infinie, et peu à peu l'esprit de Léo entra dans une sorte de transe qui faisait qu'il ne pensait plus à rien tout en continuant à marcher. Il ressemblait à un genre de zombie ayant des problèmes de somnambulisme. Le temps passait, les secondes se transformant en minutes, les minutes en heures, les heures en journées. Il piochait parfois mécaniquement dans les poches de sa ceinture de quoi manger ou de quoi boire, mais jamais il ne s'arrêta. Les murs, espacés d'environ trois mètres, ne changeaient jamais et ne possédaient aucune petite imperfection qui aurait pu captiver le regard du jeune homme.

Puis, après une éternité, la petite voix se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Léo.

«Réveille-toi» lui ordonna-t-elle.

Et, au son de la voix, le jeune homme prit conscience qu'il avait débouché dans une petite salle circulaire. Devant lui, trois couloirs, tous pareils, s'enfonçaient dans la paroi de pierre. Lequel choisir?

«Prend la gauche», murmura la petite voix.

Léo décida de lui faire confiance et s'engouffra dans le tunnel de gauche. Et recommença la marche. Léo replongea dans sa transe. Il avait terriblement mal aux pieds, mais la douleur était lointaine. Puis, après un temps que Léo ne pourrait certifier, il trouva une petite torche accrochée au mur, ce qui attira son attention et suffit à le tirer de son état somnambule. Le tison avait une flamme bleue et ne semblait pas avoir besoin de carburant pour brûler. Il se demanda si c'était de bonne augure. Puis, une trentaine de pas plus loin, il en dénicha une autre. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Il décida donc d'éteindre sa flamme, car elle ne lui servait plus à grand-chose étant donné que c'était devenu clair comme en plein jour. Au fur et à mesure, les torches s'espacèrent de moins en moins, jusqu'à ce que le jeune demi-dieu n'ait qu'à faire deux pas pour en trouver une autre.

Alors, il sortit enfin de tunnel.

-Waouh, souffla-t-il, les yeux équarquillés.

Car devant lui se tenait un endroit qui tenait plus d'une fête foraine gigantesque que celle de l'endroit -le-plus-horrible-des-Enfers- et-dont-personne-ne-peut-supposément-en-ressortir-vivant. À gauche se tenait plus de jeux de foire que Léo en avait jamais vu. À droite, des manèges en tous genre balançaient leurs wagons/bancs/cabines en tous sens, et la simple vue des plus effrayants lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne et les néons pendaient tristement, fermés, comme si leurs propriétaires avaient fait une grève ce jour-là précisément.

Léo s'avança lentement entre les jeux. Ses bruits de pas résonnaient dans le silence, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas; il aurait parié qu'il n'avait pas âme qui vive dans ce lieu. Puis, alors qu'il se disait que tout ce bazar ne servait à rien et qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la salle circulaire et choisir un autre tunnel, une lumière vive, jusqu'alors cachée par les pans de tissus qui traînaient ici et là, attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers elle, intrigué, et tira sur un rideau de satin rouge qui lui bloquait la vue. Ce qu'il vit alors l'étonna; Un chapiteau, tellement grand qu'il lui remplissait complètement la vue et bariolé rouge et blanc, trônait majestueusement au centre d'un cercle de pierre jaune. Ce qui rappela au jeune homme l'histoire du magicien d'Oz ; lorsque Dorothée s'était retrouvé perdue après que la tornade l'ait envoyée dans l'autre monde, elle avait dû suivre un chemin de briques jaunes accompagné d'un lion, d'un homme en fer, d'un épouvantail et de son chien.

Un film qui avait traumatisé petit Léo.

Mais sa curiosité l'emporta; il s'avança prudemment jusqu'au chapiteau et se faufila sous le pan de tissu. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa bouche bée.

Car devant lui s'étendait une gigantesque assemblée de monstres en tout genre, allant du Minotaure aux géants et des telchines aux eidolons, sans oublier des hydres à sept têtes aux gorgones et une multitude d'autres. Léo vit même un cochon avec des ailes roses fluo renifler le derrière d'un énorme chien des Enfers -au grand déplaisir de celui-ci. Ce que le jeune homme trouva fort... spécial.

Et, tout au fond, se tenait une immense estrade qui faisait face à Léo. Surélevée, elle dominait tous les monstres -qui avaient tous le regard tourné vers elle, ce qui faisait que personne, semblait-il, n'avait remarqué le demi-dieu.

Et, debout sur l'estrade, gambadait un homme avec un chapeau haut-de-forme et un costume queue-de-pie. Et qui avait l'air tout à fait normal -avant que Léo ne remarque qu'il pouvait voir la tenture du chapiteau à travers lui.

Brandissant son micro, l'Eidolon déclama à l'assemblée de monstres, qui l'écoutaient comme si c'était un dieu (c'est-à-dire le ou les yeux ronds et la langue pendante):

-Bien le bonjour! Je suis heureux de vous voir en si grand nombre ce soir. Je vois que mes affiches ont fait leur boulot!

Un monstre hurla:

-On veut pas de tes belles paroles! On veut savoir c'est quoi l'événement que tu nous a préparé! On veut du sang!

Les monstres hurlèrent leur accord dans un brouhaha phénoménal.

L'eidolon ricana, et Léo frissonna. Il semblait reconnaître ce rire... «Non, raisonna-t-il. C'est impossible.»

-Très bien, très bien, dit l'eidolon-présentateur en faisant semblant de soupirer. Heureusement, il semble que notre invité spécial vient d'arriver...

Il se tourna et fixa Léo. Droit dans les yeux.

-Se serait bien dommage qu'il nous épargne de sa présence, non? Sussura l'eidolon sur un ton écoeurant. Après toutes les activités que j'ai spécialement préparé pour lui... Attrapez-le!

Les monstres se tournèrent vers lui d'un coup et Léo vit dans chaque regard une haine pure et simple s'allumer. Le jeune homme estima qu'ils n'étaient pas fans des demi-dieux. Et, manque de chance, il en était un.

-Merde!

ll recula frénétiquement. Pour foncer dans la tenture et se faire mal au coude en passant. Car, par il ne savait quel sort, le tissu du chapiteau était devenu aussi rigide et impénétrable qu'un mur de brique. Ce qui lui déplaisa énormément et réduisit ses chances de survivre de 15% à, soyons généreux, disons 0%.

«Tu as oublié quelque chose» murmura la petite voix d'un ton pressant.

Maintenant, il savait. Il avait oublié qu'étant un sang-mêlé, tous les monstres pouvaient sentir son odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et il avait oublié de se munir d'une arme qui avait du bon sens, au cas où il tomberait dans un piège de ce style. Car, en voyant à quelle vitesse les monstres se précipitaient sur lui, il estimait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se sortir un bon gros marteau bien solide d'une des poches de sa ceinture à outils pour pouvoir assommer quelques monstres.

Et il le regrettait amèrement.

Alors, faute de temps et d'idées, il s'enflamma tout entier, telle une torche humaine, et rugit sur un ton de défi à la marée de monstres qui fondait sur lui à une vitesse hallucinante:

-Allez! Venez, je suis prêt! Je vais vous faire regretter d'être né!

Et il disparu, englouti par la masse noire assoiffée de sang.


	6. Heva

Chapitre 6

LÉO

Au début, lorsque Léo se réveilla, c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

-Ouch, grogna-t-il, encore à moitié dans les vapes.

-Comment vas-tu? lui demanda une jolie voix féminine.

Les paupières encore closes, le jeune demi-dieu crut reconnaître la voix de celle qui venait de parler et demanda, encore un peu groggy:

-Piper?

-Non, ce n'est pas ton amie.

Il sentit alors un souffle glacial lui parcourir la nuque et ouvrit les yeux, cette fois complètement réveillé.

-Aaaaaah! hurla-t-il en reculant précipitamment –et, ce faisant, il se cogna la tête contre le mur de pierre.

- Aïeuuu!

-Est-ce que ça va? reprit la voix d'un ton inquiet.

Léo grimaça et essaya de se frotter la tête –avant de s'apercevoir que ses deux mains étaient menottées et attachées au-dessus de lui. Puis il releva les yeux vers l'eidolon qui se tenait debout devant lui. Car il avait reconnu la sensation glacée qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'un de ces esprits possesseurs le touchaient. Cependant et à sa grande surprise, il ne reconnut pas le visage qui flottait à quelques centimètres de lui; c'était un visage translucide, au traits fins et beaux, aux yeux doux d'un ton bleu ciel et aux cheveux tressés de perles et cascadant en vague sur ses épaules recouvertes d'un mince tissu.

-Une fille? murmura-t-il, encore sonné.

L'apparition recula un peu, et le jeune homme put la voir au complet; Plutôt mince, elle était habillée d'une robe blanche du style grecque, avec une ceinture de corde tressée lui enserrant la taille. Deux minces anneaux d'or avaient été passés quelques centimètres plus haut que le coude. Et elle était nu-pieds. Elle lui rappela Calypso, qui chérissait un style du même genre. Ce souvenir lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

-Oui, je suis une fille, soupira l'eidolon d'un ton résigné, comme si elle se disait que le jeune homme était le dernier des idiots. Une eidolon femelle. Je m'appelle Heva.

Reprenant ses esprits, Léo se rendit compte qu'il avait été impoli. Relevant le dos (car il était écrasé par terre dans une position plutôt inconfortable), il répondit d'un ton coupable:

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu d'Eidolon fille. En fait je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi beaux Eidolons.

Le visage courroucé d'Heva se détendit.

-Je comprends. Les eidolons femelles ne sont jamais allées à la surface.

Léo se leva en grimaçant et se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé: la fermeture des Portes de la Mort, l'ascenseur, la marche infinie, le chapiteau. Et le combat. À ce moment-là, il était devenu complètement déchaîné: Ses pensées avaient laissé place à ses instincts, qui lui dictait sa conduite en ordres brefs, comme _Cours! Roule! Fend ! Dégage! Coup de pied! Pirouette! _Et, l'ordre lui étant revenu le plus souvent:_ Brûle!_

Il se dit qu'il avait dû tabasser et fait prendre en feu un bon nombre de monstres avant de se faire assommer par-derrière et se faire capturer. D'ailleurs…

-Comment ça se fait que je sois pas mort? dit-il d'un ton consterné. En tout cas, si je le suis, ben y a un problème parce que j'ai mal partout.

La jeune Eidolon rit.

-Non, tu n'es pas mort. (Elle se tut un instant, les yeux dans le vague, puis reprit:)Mon frère veut te garder pour ses… activités.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Léo réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Attends… Le gars sur la scène, c'est ton frère?

-Oui, dit-elle d'un ton malheureux. Et je n'en suis pas fière.

Après un instant songeur, le jeune sang-mêlé décida de le lui dire.

-Je le connais, avoua-t-il. Il m'avait possédé, lorsque j'étais sur l'Argo II. C'est moi qui l'ait tué.

Heva ne sembla pas plus surprise que ça.

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi il voulait tant te garder, fit-elle d'un ton songeur.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le jeune homme en profita pour examiner dans quel endroit il avait atterri. C'était une salle carrée, plutôt petite. Les murs étaient en pierres mal dégrossies et s'encastraient l'une dans l'autre, renplissant le plus petit trou, tel un casse-tête 3D géant. La moisissure y avait élu domicile et une humidité stagnante flottait dans l'air. Une mince couche d'eau s'étalait par terre et ça puait le renfermé comme jamais Léo avait eu la malchance de sentir.

-Attends. Ça me dis quelque chose...marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Qu'as-tu dit? questionna Heva.

Léo ne l'entendit pas. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, et les pensées virvelotaient un peu partout dans son cerveau. Ça lui arrivait parfois, lorsqu'il était vraiment captivé par un truc et que ça l'intriguait plus que tout. Il notait le moindre petit détail, la façon dont telle roche était placée, combien de millimètres mesurait la couche d'eau, la forme de telle mousse, la vitesse de répercution du son dans l'espace restreint...Toutes ces informations en moins de 10 secondes.

Précautionneusement, il releva la tête. Comme il était menotté les bras retournés, le geste fit craquer les épaules du jeune homme, lui arrachant une grimace. Mais cela en valut le coup; ce qu'il vit alors confirma toutes ses hypothèses.

-Los Angeles, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Je suis dans un puits abandonné, expliqua-t-il d'un ton de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'il prenait de l'assurance. Ça, c'était facile à deviner. J'ai qu'à regarder de quelle façon sont imbriquées les roches et la pourrissure pour en être sûr. Et en plus, il y a de l'eau, et elle est froide. Donc, je suis pas dans un volcan. Cependant, bien que le sol soit complètement plat, l'eau reste groupée dans le coin ouest de cette pièce. Et elle est salée, donc c'est de l'eau de mer. Lorsque je suis entré dans le premier corridor, après l'ascenseur, je me dirigeait vers le sud-ouest en partant de la Grèce, donc vers la mer Méditerranée. Je ne sais pas combien ça a duré de temps, je ne pensais à rien à ce moment-là, mon esprit était vide. Mais je me souviens avoir remarqué que dans la petite salle ronde, là où il y avait trois couloirs, les murs étaient stagnants. Je devais être arrivé sous la mer méditerranée. Mais le couloir que j'ai choisi obliquait vers l'Ouest, et encore là la marche a été infinie. Et mon petit doigt me dit que les monstres m'ont emportés très loin de mon point de départ...

Léo fronça des sourcils, puis se tourna vers Heva.

-Depuis quand je dors?

-Je ne pourrais pas te le certifier, lui dit la Eidolon. Mais je crois que ça fait 10 jours qu'ils t'ont capturé. Tu as atterri ici ce matin et tu n'arrêtais pas de divaguer, avant de te réveiller il y a 10 minutes.

-Hum, le temps concorderait. Dix jours, de Rome à Los Angeles, par un véhicule que je ne connais pas mais qui irait assez vite... oui, ça marcherait. Et tu sais quoi? Il n'y a qu'un seul lieu qui concorde à mes calculs. Cette eau, elle provient de l'océan Pacifique, j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne suis pas mouillé, donc ce puits n'est pas complètement sous l'eau. Il est à moitié submergé, à moitié sur la terre ferme. Et la flaque d'eau est à l'Ouest. Je suis donc, logiquement, sur la côte Ouest des États-Unis, car je suis sûr que c'est dans ce pays que les monstres m'ont amenés. C'est là que Gaïa -cette vieille sorcière!- a le plus d'influence, maintenant que les Portes sont fermées. Et tu sais quoi? Je ne connais qu'un lieu qui correspond à tous ces critères, et qui en plus est assez grand pour renfermer ce puits qui doit mesurer, quoi? Une centaine de mètres de haut ? Plus assez d'espace, au-dessus, pour que toutes les sortes de monstres puissent s'y mouvoir, soit 10 mètres minimum, plus une bonne couche de terre pour soutenir le plafond du Tartare.

Léo reprit son souffle, puis dit en haussant les épaules, comme ce n'était rien:

-Los Angeles.

Heva en avait la machoire qui pendait. Le jeune homme intimidé, lui demanda:

-euhh... Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça?

-Comment ça comme ça?

-Tu me regardes comme si je venais de faire un miracle. Genre rendu le Minotaure intelligent. C'est un peu gênant.

-Oh. (elle secoua la tête, puis dit avec un petit sourire désolé:) Pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès. Mais... Waouh! Comment t'as fait?

-Eh ben...(le jeune homme haussa les épaules.) Ce ne sont que des calculs. Il suffit d'être attentif à ce qui nous entoure et un avoir un peu de logique pour trouver toute rép...

-Mais t'as fait ça en deux minutes! Le coupa Heva d'un ton enthousiaste. C'est... C'est incroyable! Extraordinaire! J'ai jamais vu ça dans mon existence entière, et je te dis ça en fait du temps!

-Euhhhh... Je prend ça pour un compliment.

-Mais attends... (Heva se figea, puis fixa le jeune homme d'un regard attentif.)C'est toi. Oui, je suis sûre que c'est toi.

-Moi quoi? questionna Léo, intrigué.

-Écoute bien.(La jeune Eidolon, soudain fébrile, jeta des regards craintifs autour d'elle avant de poursuivre:) Nous, le peuple Eidolon, sommes déchirés en deux factions. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des demi-dieux comme toi croient, nous sommes de nature bonne. Mais récemment, une minorité de mâles sont tombés sous l'emprise de Gaïa. Ils en avaient assez de vivre ici, ils ne voulaient pas continuer à construire des villes pour faire de nous un peuple heureux. Ils voulaient remonter à la surface, voir le monde. Alors, ils ont établi leur pouvoir dans notre peuple, usant du fait qu'ils étaient les plus forts et nous obligeant à nous établir dans le Tartare. Bien sûr, nous sommes plus nombreux que cette minorité, mais ils détiennent le pouvoir par la force, et ils nous ont dépourvus de tous nos biens. Depuis, ils nous cachent ici, personne ne connaît notre existence, la faction pacifique. La faction tyrannique, comme nous aimons les appeler, essaient de tenter nos jeunes de s'enrôler sous les ordres de Gaïa, et ils réussissent de mieux en mieux. C'est... (Heva trembla, les larmes lui vint aux yeux.) C'est horrible, Léo. Voir toutes ces familles perdre leur enfant pour toujours, et les voir grandir de plus en plus mauvais. Nous devenons de plus en plus faibles, et nos chances de renverser cette faction sont quasiment de 0 maintenant.

Deux grosses larmes glissèrent sur les joues d'Heva. Léo, les yeux fixés sur la Eidolon, en avait le coeur brisé. Lui aussi avait perdu sa mère très jeune, mais au moins il avait des souvenirs d'elle, et il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en lui touchant la joue d'un geste maladroit. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

-Eh bien, c'est très exactement la raison de pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça.(Heva se redressa, et dans son regard brillait une détermination farouche.) Tu _peux_ changer les choses, les renverser pour nous donner une chance de rétablir la paix dans notre peuple. Un jour, notre aînée, que la faction tyrannique croit complètement folle, a débité des paroles bizarres.

Heva prit une grande respiration, puis souffla tout juste assez fort pour que Léo puisse entendre:

-Elle a dit: «Le feu arrivera. Il subira des tortures dont il ne pourra s'opposer, enchaîné comme il le sera. Mais, au moment où il sera sur le point de s'éteindre comme s'éteint la flamme d'une bougie sous le coup de vent, sa colère et sa fureur explosera et renversera la tyrannie qui enserre notre peuple dans sa poigne de fer et de sang.»

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Léo se dit que les paroles qu'avait dit l'aînée ressemblait beaucoup à une prophétie, même si elle n'était pas aussi intriguante que celles qu'il avait entendu jusqu'alors. Elle ne rimait pas vraiment, par exemple.

Heva approcha son visage translucide à deux doigts de celui de Léo, qui rougit brusquement, surpris par la brusque approche.

-Je viens de te dévoiler le plus grand secret de la faction pacifique. Sais-tu pourquoi?

-euhhh, non pas vraiment.

-Parce que je suis sûre à cent pour cent que le feu dans cette prophétie, c'est toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es nommé _feu_, mais je suis sûre que c'est toi.

Léo sentit un malaise lui tordre le ventre. Devrait-il lui dire? Devrait-il lui dévoiler son plus grand pouvoir, celui qui lui permettrait peut-être de survivre? Il décida que oui. Et, sous les yeux d'Heva, il s'enflamma.

Elle bondit vers l'arrière, les yeux terrifiés.

-Aaaaaaaah! Tu brûles!

-Hum, répondit Léo d'un ton calme et légèrement ennuyé en éteignant les langues de flammes qui s'enroulaient autour de lui. Je crois que ça confirme ton hypothèse sur quoi je serais le feu dans les paroles de ton aînée.

-Oui...Oui, je crois que tu as raison, dit-la jeune Eidolon en se reprenant. Et pour la phrase où ça dit «sa colère et sa fureur explosera», je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit...

-Quoi? blagua Léo. On va me greffer une bombe sur le corps et quand je vais être fâché, je vais exploser?

-Presque, sourit la jeune Eidolon.

Léo se sentit mal.

-En fait, je suis descendante d'une grande Eidolon. Elle a changé notre peuple et lui a proposé de vivre pacifiquement, sous des règles où chacun avait sa place, où tous étaient égaux. Mais un jour, elle a vu que notre peuple allait retomber dans l'horreur d'un gouvernement tyrannique et a inventé une formule qui, supposément , pourrait remettre notre peuple dans le droit chemin. Elle l'a légué à sa fille, et depuis, chaque aînée de chaque génération reçoit le rouleau de parchemin, pour quand le gouvernement pacifique tombera sous de mauvaises mains. À savoir mon frère, chef de la faction tyrannique et roi machiavélique de notre peuple. Heureusement, personne ne connaît l'existence de ce rouleau à part les filles aînées de la famille.

Elle se tut un instant, puis fouilla dans les plis de sa robe. Elle en ressortit un petit rouleau brillant, gros comme le petit doigt. Et Léo, à ce moment-là, comprit que ce petit objet allait changer sa vie.

-À part moi.

Elle le lui tendit.

-Je te le donne. Les Eidolons ne peuvent même pas l'utiliser, puisque nous n'avons pas les pouvoirs du feu. C'est un don, il te rendra extrêmement puissant, mais c'est aussi une malédiction. Il t'épuisera comme jamais tu n'auras été épuisé, et chaque fois, tu risquera de mourir.

-Je connais ça, grimaça Léo. Je vis ça à chaque fois que je me réveille. Je sens que ça va être joyeux en perspective.

-Lis-le, insista Heva. Une fois cette chose faite, la malédiction s'imprimera dans ton esprit. Un jour, tu devra t'en débarrasser, car tenu trop longtemps elle te brûlera de l'intérieur.

Suivi un silence respectueux. Léo réussit, malgré ses menottes, à dérouler et lire le parchemin. C'était des instructions simples, écrites en quelques mots seulement:

«Fils du feu, voici ce que tu dois faire. Chaque soir de chaque jour, utilise ton pouvoir. Puis, imagine que tu aspire les flammes dans ta chair, dans ton corps et ton esprit. Lorsque tu croiras que c'est le moment, libère la fureur que tu auras conservé. Et grâce à cette formule, le feu t'aidera.»

-Fais un test, lui proposa Heva, voyant que Léo était complètement perdu.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber le rouleau dans l'une des poches de sa ceinture à outils magique qui, étrangément, n'avait pas été confisqué. Il ne sentait pas vraiment changé après la lecture et n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait se brûler de l'intérieur au moindre faux pas.

-bon, dit-il plus pour lui-même. Commençons par le plus facile.

Il activa son pouvoir, et des flammes ardentes apparurent.

Il ferma les yeux, fit le vide dans son esprit puis imagina qu'il aspirait les flammes qui léchaient son corps. Et, à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il les vit disparaître lentement. Non pas comme quand il les éteignait d'un geste vif, mais les flammes rapetissaient comme si elles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, colorant sa peau d'un rouge vif.

-Continue, l'encouragea Heva.

Il continua. Mais, au moment où la dernière flamme disparaissait, comme avalée par sa peau, il sentit un brusque élancement dans sa tête. Tellement douloureux et vif que Léo s'effrondra sur le sol, incapable de tenir face à la douleur qui l'avait envahi. Tout disparut dans le noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Heva était penché au dessus de lui, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

-Ça va?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? grogna le jeune homme.

-Tu t'es évanoui pendant quelques secondes, l'informa-t-elle.

Léo se sentit brusquement faible.

-Est-ce que ça va faire ça à chaque fois? Parce que si oui, je crois que je vais pas tenir, avoua-t-il.

-Hum, je crois que non. C'était sûrement parce que c'était la première fois que ça a fait aussi mal.

Elle respira un grand coup.

-Écoute-moi bien. D'après la prophétie, c'est grâce à toi que nous serons libérés. Alors, maintenant que je t'ai révélé le pouvoir du parchemin, s'il vous plait... Promet-moi que tu vas tout faire pour nous sauver.

-Bien sûr qe je le promet.

-Sur le Styx, insista-t-elle.

Léo hésita. Une phrase de la prophétie des sept lui était revenue: «Serment sera tenu en souffle dernier». Il frissonna. Et s'il ne tenait pas la promesse? Et s'il mourrait avant de sauver le peuple des Eidolons?

Et pourtant c'est avec une certitude inflexible qu'il répondit:

-Je ferai tout pour sauver ton peuple, Heva, déclara-t-il solennellement. Je le promet sur le Styx.

La jeune fille sourit, d'un magnifique sourire, puis embrassa Léo sur la joue. Le jeune homme rougit une fois de plus.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci pour tout.

Elle sembla entendre un bruit et se figea brusquement.

-Ils viennent, murmura-t-elle en prenant le visage du jeune demi-dieu dans ses mains. Je suis désolée, Léo, mais je dois te quitter. Je t'ai guidé un moment, et maintenant tu dois faire face à ton destin, mais je n'y fais pas parti.

Léo décoda en une seconde ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Tu es la petite voix, déclara-t-il, stupéfait.

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit une fois de plus et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Adieu, mon bel héros.

Et elle s'éleva dans les airs, pour se volatiliser dans un scintillement.

«Tu vas me manquer», se dit le jeune homme, amer. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils se connaissaient mais Léo avait découvert une jeune fille pleine de douceur, mais farouche, intelligente et déterminée. Léo s'efforça d'imprimer l'image de son visage dans sa mémoire. «Je ne t'oublierai jamais.»

Quelques secondes après le départ de la jeune Eidolon, Léo entendit des bruits de pas résonner derrière le mur qui lui faisait face. Il sursauta lorsque le pan pivota, laissant place à un monstre gigantesque et horriblement laid armé d'un fouet et d'un trousseau de clés.

-Viens, sussura-t-il entre ses dents, qu'il avait noires et trouées, et laissant apparaître une langue de serpent. Il est temps de s'amuser.


	7. L'arrivée

Chapitre 7

PERCY

Le voyage à bord de l'Argo II fut particulièrement calme, comparé à celui qu'ils avaient fait pour _aller_ à Rome et à Athènes. Tant et si bien qu'à l'aube du sixième jour, Annabeth ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Percy, s'approcha silencieusement du lit et le secoua brusquement:

-Debout paresseux!

Le jeune demi-dieu se réveilla en sursaut et bondit hors du lit en hurlant:

-Que...quoi? Une attaque!

-Calme-toi, lui ordonna la jeune fille d'un ton doux mais autoritaire. (Elle força son petit ami à se rasseoir, puis fit de même et posa sa main sur le torse de Percy.)Il n'y a pas d'attaque. Mais monte au carré dès que t'auras fini de te préparer. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Et elle l'embrassa. Cela suffit pour réveiller complètement le jeune homme.

-Allez dépêche-toi, cevelle d'algues. Je vais avertir les autres. Et arrête de sourire bêtement comme ça. (Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux au jeune homme et à ses cheveux en pétard, et rajouta:) Surtout, n'oublie pas de te passer un coup de peigne. On dirait que t'as une nid d'oiseau sur la tête.

Percy la regarda sortir et prit compte, pour une énième fois, la chance qu'il avait d'avoir encore Annabeth à ses côtés. Après tous ces mois de séparation, alors qu'il s'était fait arracher la mémoire de force et endormi dans un endroit dont il préférait ne pas connaître, elle aurait très bien pu croire qu'il était mort et passer à autre chose. Et dans le Tartare...Ils avaient vécu des trucs horribles. Le simple souvenir le glaçait. Il aurait pu la perdre, que ce soit par la mort ou par la folie, mais non. Elle avait résisté, combattu de toutes ses forces, gardé espoir et maintenant elle était là, bien vivante, et leur amour renforcé par les aventures.

Hum. Décidément, son voyage au centre de la terre l'avait bien changé pour qu'il se fasse des réflexions pareilles.

Il s'étira, puis s'habilla rapidement d'u jean propre et d'un T-shirt du camp des sang-mêlés. Puis, se passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour essayer des les coiffer un peu -ce qui ne fit que les ébouriffer encore plus-, il attrapa Turbulence et sortit de sa cabine.

En chemin, il rencontra Hazel qui, comme lui, se dirigeait vers le carré. Il s'approcha et dit d'un ton joyeux:

-Salut! Ça va?

Elle lui sourit.

-Ouais, ça va, répondit-t-elle.

Elle semblait calme et sûre d'elle-même, comme prête à affronter n'importe qui.

Cependant, elle reprit après quelques instants:

-Seulement...

Sa voix s'éteignit. Puis elle reprit d'une voix étranglée:

-Je...je ne suis pas encore habituée à son absence. Des fois je me lève, et j'ai l'impression que tous ces derniers évènements n'étaient que des cauchemars. Et puis, je me promène, je vais dans la salle des machines, sur le pont, dans sa cabine, à la proue... et je ne le trouve pas. Et je réalise qu'en fait, c'était loin d'être de simples rêves. C'est la réalité. C'est ce qui c'est vraiment passé.

Son menton trembla.

-Je ne le connaissais peut-être pas beaucoup, mais il fait partie de la famille. Je ne voudrais pas qu'après... après Sammy...

Elle s'interrompit et essuya rageusement les larmes qui affluaient. Et Percy se rendit compte que sous cette apparence de sûreté, Hazel avait été très touchée par le départ de Léo. La jeune fille lui avait raconté leur aventure dans le passé, et Percy ne s'en remettait toujours pas d'apprendre que l'ancien copain de son amie était l'arrière-grand-père de Léo. Mais à part ça, Percy comprenait son désarroi. Il ne pourrait dire comment ou pourquoi, mais il la comprenait. Peut-être parce que l'impression d'avoir gâché la vie de quelqu'un juste parce qu'il avait été là était un sentiment qui lui était étrangement familier.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Eh, murmura-t-il doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas. On est là, nous. Et Frank aussi. Tout ira bien. Léo va s'en sortir, je le connais. (Il sourit.)Tu imagines la tête qu'il aurait si les monstres l'apercevaient?

Hazel lui rendit son sourire à travers ses larmes qui lui embrouillait la vue.

-Furax et prêt à cramer leurs derrières!

Elle sortit un mouchoir de tissu ("qui utilise encore des mouchoirs en tissu?" se demanda Percy) et s'essuya le visage.

-Allez, fini les pleurnichages. Annabeth doit nous attendre.

-Houlà, c'est vrai, gémit Percy. C'est pas bon pour notre santé ça.

Hazel rit et lui asséna une petite tape derrière la tête, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le carré.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, le jeune homme eut la malchance de voir une Annabeth les bras croisés et pas très contente.

-C'est pas trop tôt! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle les aperçut essayant de se faufiler discrètement à leurs sièges. Vous faisiez quoi? Ça fait dix minutes qu'on vous attend!

-Hum, peut-être plus 10 secondes? Tenta Jason dont le siège faisait face à celui de Percy.

Annabeth l'ignora.

-Tout va bien? demanda Frank d'un ton inquiet en posant sa main sur celle d'Hazel. Y a pas de problèmes?

-non, pas de problèmes, lui répondit la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur la joue. (Frank vira instantanément rouge tomate.) J'ai simplement eu une petite... rechute.

Un silence compatissant emplit la pièce. Chacun connaissait ça. L'impression que malgré tous les efforts faits, leur futur tanguait toujours et qu'ils pouvaient très bien rater la quête et condamner le monde à sa perte.

Oui, chacun l'avait vécu au moins une fois. Surtout ces derniers temps. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient étés séparés de leur ami.

Ce fut Annabeth qui reprit la parole en premier:

-Bon. Je vous ai réunit pour vous annoncer que le voyage se passe mieux que prévu et d'après mes calculs, on devrait arriver au camp cet après-midi.

-wouah! Déjà? s'exclama Piper.

-Yep. On a pas eu beaucoup d'arrêts à faire et on a eu qu'une dizaine de monstres, alors ça a prit beaucoup moins de temps que que l'avais prévu. Et avec Gleeson et moi se relayant, l'Argo II a filé à grande vitesse.

-Ouais, tu a raison, acquiesca percy. D'ailleurs, m'sieur Hedge, vous êtes très doué pour conduire le bateau. Félicitations!

-Ouais, vous êtes un excellent naviguateur, rajouta Jason.

-Parce que vous le doutiez? S'écria le satyre en brandissant son gourdin si vite que Frank se serait fait assommer s'il n'avait pas baissé précipitamment la tête.

-Un peu, oui, ronchonna ce dernier assez fort pour que tous l'entende -sauf le vieux bouc bien sûr, il préférerait ne pas avoir un coup de batte de baseball en pleine figure.

Percy était ébranlé.«Déjà?» Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et la nouvelle lui tombait lourdement sur les épaules. «Et si ça se passait mal? Et si nous n'étions pas capables d'arrêter les romains? Et si le camp était déjà détruit à notre arrivée?»La dernière pensée le fit frissonner, et il espéra qu'il se trompait. Car cela aurait dit qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. Qu'ils auraient perdus avant de combattre pour leur cause. Et ça, Percy ne l'acceptait pas.

Annabeth les renvoya et tous partirent bruyamment vers leur cabine pour se préparer à l'atterrissage (et aussi au combat, mais personne ne le dit tout haut), puis elle-même alla à la proue pour donner ses instructions à Festus. De sorte qu'à la fin, il ne restait que Percy et Nico dans la salle. Le jeune garçon n'avait pipé mot de toute la conversation, aussi Percy se dirigea vers lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Ça va? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Nico détourna le regard. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Percy scruta son visage. De grosse cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux et il semblait épuisé malgré la semaine calme qu'ils venaient de passer. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches sur son front et son épée de fer stygien, complètement noire, pendait lourdement sur son côté et lui donnait un air beaucoup plus vieux. Percy devait parfois faire un effort pour se rappeller que le jeune garçon n'avait que 12 ou 13 ans.

Il lui demanda:

-Que vas-tu faire si on atterrit et qu'il y a un combat? Est-ce que tu vas combattre du côté des Romains ou celui des grecs?

-Hum, dit Nico d'un ton las. A priori, je combattrai pour les grecs. Mon père est un dieu grec, après tout. Mais je ne sais même pas si je vais me battre. Je suis toujours fatigué depuis que j'ai été capturé par Gaïa et enfermé dans l'urne.

Percy le regarda dans les yeux. Nico était mal à l'aise, ça il le voyait clairement. Mais il voyait aussi de l'inquiétude dans le regard du jeune demi-dieu. Et Percy avait la certitude que ce n'était pas la vraie raison et que le garçon lui cachait quelque chose.

-Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, déclara-t-il. Tu es comme un petit frère pour moi.

Au lieu de l'apaiser, Nico sembla encore plus mal à l'aise et semblait terriblement triste. Percy crut même déceler de la déception dans ses yeux brumeux.

-S'il te plaît, supplia Nico. Si tu veux m'aider, alors va-t-en.

Percy sortit, encore plus mêlé qu'avant. Qu'avait-il fait? On aurait dit que Nico avait une peine d'amour. «Nico, une peine d'amour? Non, sûrement pas» se reprit-il. Et il alla lui aussi se préparer à l'atterrissage dans sa cabine.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement et bientôt, Percy entendit Gleeson Hedge hurler depuis la poupe: «Terre! Camp en vue! Dépêchez-vous bande de limaces!» Le jeune homme se précipita sur le pont, Turbulence à la main, pour pouvoir voir apparaître son camp bien-aimé. Lorsqu'il le vit, son coeur bondit.

Annabeth le rejoignit et lui prit la main.

-C'est la première fois que tu le revois, non? lui demanda-t-elle.

Percy hocha la tête.

-Oui. La première fois, murmura-t-il, la voix lourde d'émotions.

Il l'enserra dans ses bras et ils purent voir, ensemble, leur cher camp, celui qui les avait protégé pendant toutes ces années et où étaient réuni leurs amis, apparaître en haut de la colline des Sang-mêlés.

Pour entendre, dès qu'il furent assez près, des cris de guerre résonner dans la forêt qui entourait le camp et des armes s'entrechoquant bruyamment.

Le visage serein de Percy se désintégra et il attrapa rebord en bois du bâteau, le serrant entre ses doigts si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

-Non!

...

**Alors voilà pour le chapitre 7, je sais qu'il est plutôt court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

**S'il vous plaît, laissez des commentaires, même si c'est trois mots ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir et ça me permettrait d'améliorer ma façon d'écrire et l'histoire elle-même. Merci milles fois de me lire et pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu, le chapitre 6 a été aussi posté sous le nom "Heva". Vive les héros de l'Olympe et rendez-vous au chapitre 8!  
**

**D'ailleurs si vous avez des questions vous pouvez m'envoyer un message, je suis toujours connectée sur le site via mon iPod ou laissez-moi tout simplement un comment'!**

**Jus de citron:**

**merci beaucoup! Et non je n'ai pas encore lu la maison d'Hadès, c'est pour ça que je ne l'évoque pas beaucoup, mais j'en sais assez pour que cette fanfiction ait du bon sens :) Et je suis d'accord d'après moi aussi Léo ne peux aller qu'avec Calypso. Désolé si mes chapitres sont un peu courts, j'essaye de les rallonger mais parfois je ne peux rien faire :) Je vais aussi essayer de respecter mes délais de parutions mais parfois c'est difficile, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration, toute l'histoire est déjà toute formulée dans ma tête, simplement c'est parfois long à transcrire, rajouter du texte pour qu'il soit plus gros et plus lisible et il m'arrive de manquer de temps, désolé. Je te remercie énormément, ton commentaire est très pertinent et il m'a beaucoup aidé!  
**


	8. Les recherches

Chapitre 8

JASON

Lorsque l'Argo II se posa, Percy sauta par terre avant même que la passerelle ne soit complètement descendue. Il se rua aussitôt vers la forêt -mais Annabeth le retint par le bras.

-Arrête, cervelles d'algues, lui ordonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas en se précipitant tête baissée dans le combat que tu vas régler quelque chose!

Jason et les autres descendirent aussi.

-Mais, Annabeth, plaida Percy en secouant frénétiquement le bras pour essayer de faire lâcher la jeune fille (ce qui ne servait strictement à rien). Le camp est...

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle d'un ton las. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais il faut élaborer un plan si on veut arrêter la guerre.

Percy grimaca. Jason le comprenait: s'il n'avait pas vu son camp bien-aimé depuis une année entière et que quand il revenait enfin, il était mis à feu et à sang, il aurait réagi pareil. Enfin, il avait réagi pareil, lorsque Léo avait bombardé le camp romain et ainsi déclenché la guerre. Jason n'en voulait pas à son ami. Enfin, si, il lui en voulait un peu, mais il savait que ce n'était pas lui à ce moment-là. En fait, c'était l'eidolon qui l'avait possédé. Donc, ce n'était pas Léo qui avait attaqué le premier mais Léo possédé par l'eidolon, à moins que ce ne soit l'eidolon ayant pris le corps de Léo et chassé son esprit (l'esprit de Léo, on s'entend bien), donc l'esprit qui a chassé l'esprit, mais pas l'esprit bon qui a chassé l'esprit méchant, plutôt le contraire, mais il a attaqué les romains par la suite, ou plutôt Léo pour «il», mais ce n'est pas l'esprit méchant de tantôt, c'est le bon esprit même s'il a attaqué le camp romain, en fait non ça c'était l'esprit méchant, mais...

Jason se frotta la tête. Allons bon, maintenant il s'auto-mêlait maintenant. Ça allait de mieux en mieux.

-Qu'en penses-tu?

Le jeune homme remarqua alors que c'était à lui qu'Annabeth parlait. Et comme il n'avait pas suivi la conversation, trop plongé dans ses pensées, il dût improviser. Alors il déclara la chose la plus forte, la plus frappante, la plus solennelle qui lui passa par la tête:

-Hein?

Piper, à côté de lui, lui enfonça le coude dans les côtes.

-Je te demandais, reprit Annabeth d'un ton patient (mais Jason remarqua les éclairs d'agacements passer dans ses yeux et se dit que ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui), est-ce que le plan te convient? On va faire un tour au camp pour voir s'il n'y a pas des gens qui auraient besoin de notre aide, puis on s'enfonce dans la forêt pour stopper cette foutue guerre. Et à partir de là, on improvise.

Jason hocha la tête. Oui, ce plan lui convenait.

-Simple et efficace, dit-il. Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Allons-y.

Les demis-dieux dévalèrent en un éclair la colline basse d'où était stationné l'Argo II et déboulèrent dans la vallée qui abritait le camp. Du coin de l'oeil, Jason vit Hazel et Frank ouvrir grand les yeux et ouvrir leur bouche dans une exclamation muette, et il se rappella que c'était la première fois que ses deux compagnons voyaient le camp des sang-mêlés.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur dit-il. C'est un endroit vraiment sympa. Enfin, du moins quand il y a quelqu'un.

-Allons vérifier si Chiron est là, déclara Annabeth sans arrêter de courir.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la Grande Maison. Mais lorsque Percy poussa la porte d'un geste brusque, l'envoyant cogner dans le mur dans un fracas retentissant, personne n'y était. Les lumières étaient fermées et la seule chose qui leur permettait de bien distinguer la salle était la lumière du soleil qui traversaient les fenêtres fermées. Jason remarqua d'ailleurs que l'astre rouge basculait lentement et avait déjà à moitié disparu derrière la ligne d'horizon.

Percy et Annabeth montèrent inspecter les étages, mais revinrent bredouilles.

-Personne, annonça Percy.

-Allons voir les bungalows, fit Piper en pointant du doigt les bâtiments un peu plus loin. Peut-être qu'il reste des gens là-bas.

Ils se séparèrent donc afin de maximiser les recherches. Jason se mit avec Piper et ils se virent attribuer les bungalows des Déméters, des Hécates, des Apollons, des Aphrodites, des Zeus (bien que Jason se douta qu'il y ait qui que ce soit) et des Héphaïstos.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de ce dernier, Jason fut ébloui par combien la salle était bordélique. Les lits étaient tous défaits. De petites machines dont il préférait ne pas savoir l'utilité prenaient la poussière sur les dizaines d'étagères accrochées aux murs ou voletaient encore dans les airs, comme perdues, et se cognaient partout. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles brouillons et de modèles, tant et si bien qu'il ne pouvait quasiment pas voir le plancher en dessous. Des moteurs étaient accrochés au plafond au moyen de cordes et de poulies (Jason raisonna que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus assez de place sur le sol). Il vit même une sorte d'ascenseur, coincé entre une table croulant sous les plans et papiers et un énorme tableau rempli de boutons, de manivelles, de leviers et d'il ne savait quoi qui semblait aussi compliqué que le tableau de bord de Léo, sur l'Argo II, sinon plus. Une odeur d'essence flottait dans l'air et le grondement de moteur des petites machines formaient une bande sonore basse qui emplissait toute la pièce.

Pourtant, malgré le bordel extrême, Jason y trouva une sorte de réconfort, un sentiment de chez-soi. Cet endroit était accueillant et chaleureux, peut-être exactement à cause du fouilli total. Tout le contraire du bungalow de Zeus, qui était si strict et froid que Jason avait l'impression de se geler les orteils à chaque fois qu'il y entrait.

Tout en inspectant le lieu, les deux jeunes demi-dieux s'avancèrent en se frayant un chemin parmi les papiers. Piper s'arrêta lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu de la salle. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les draps du lit de Léo qui, comme tout chef de bungalow d'Héphaïstos qui se respecte, était solennellement jonché de feuilles brouillons, de plans et de petites machines. Il était complètement défait, encore plus que les autres lits (ce qui relevait de l'impossible), comme si Léo n'avait jamais eu le temps de le faire comme du monde -ce qui était sûrement le cas. Cependant, Jason crut voir un écran de télé 40 pouces, une chaîne stéréo avec casque à écouteurs ultraperfectionné et prise à iPod et un mini-réfrigérateur -tout ça intégré dans le pied du lit.

-la classe, marmonna-t-il.

Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir se servir de la pizza sans avoir à se lever du lit.

Piper, qui ne s'était pas retournée et fixait encore le lit, lui demanda d'une voix étranglée:

-Jason, est-ce que... est-ce qu'il va revenir?

Jason eut un coup au coeur, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui lancer un boule de bowling dans l'estomac au moment même. Que pouvait-il lui répondre?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Piper rajouta:

-Dis-le-moi. (la jeune fille se retourna, les yeux embués de larmes, et fixa Jason droit dans les yeux.) Mens-moi s'il le faut, mais dit-le. J'ai besoin d'y croire. J'ai besoin de savoir que, dans toute cette histoire, il y a encore une flamme d'espoir pour lui. Alors dis-le-moi.

Jason s'approcha et l'enlaça.

-Bien sûr qu'il va revenir. Ce n'est pas son genre de baisser les bras. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te mentir pour te dire ça. Parce que moi aussi j'y crois.

Piper leva la tête et lui sourit. D'un sourire si magnifique, telle une étoile dans la tempête, que Jason en fut tout bouleversé. Et lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, il eut l'impression que ses os se transformait en gélatine et que son cerveau coulait dans tout son corps.

Ouais, il aimait vraiment cette fille. Puisse qu'ils n'aient jamais à se séparer, d'une quelconque façon qu'elle soit. Il ne supporterait pas.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix avait reprit de l'assurance. Elle l'embrassa une deuxième fois, puis s'écarta, le sourire aux lèvres, et déclara:

-Allez viens, superman. Il n'y a personne ici. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

Puis elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Le couple rejoignit les autres qui, comme l'avait prédit Piper, les attendaient pour rassembler leurs résultats de recherche. Pourtant, malgré leurs efforts et la vingtaine de bungalows, ils n'avaient trouvé personne. D'après Percy et Annabeth, même le bungalow d'Hypnos était vide, ce qui confirmait que la guerre vraiment très importante.

-Ils sont tous partis affronter les romains, déclara Percy d'un ton malheureux. La colonie est déserte.

-Bon, nous avons inspecté votre camp, fit Frank. (Le jeune romain avait l'air inquiet et mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne se sentait pas à sa place et qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Jason le comprenait; c'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait atterri dans ce camp pour la première fois.) Et il n'y a personne. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Ce fut Hazel qui répondit.

-On suit le plan. Où est cette forêt? Il faut arrêter cette stupide guerre.

-Par là. ( Percy pointa derrière la jeune fille.) C'est de là que provenaient les cris. Sur la colline des sang-mêlés.

Avec la lumière qui déclinait, les arbres qui se dressaient devenaient de plus en plus sombres et menaçants. Leurs ombres s'étiraient à l'infini, si bien que les jeunes demi-dieux ne savaient plus si elles étaient de simples ombres ou de vrais arbres. Ce qui faisait que ce n'était pas rare que l'un d'eux fonce dans un arbre avec un bruit mat.

Le silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé de craquements des branches et des fougères sous leurs pas. Jason haletait; plus il s'approchait du lieu de combat, plus il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Il se demanda bien pourquoi, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Après cinq minutes de marche, Annabeth s'arrêta brutalement. Frank, surpris, faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Arrêtez-vous, ordonna-t-elle en faisant un geste de bras pour appuyer ses propos.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Cette fois-ci, le silence était complet.

-Vous entendez? murmura la jeune fille après un bref instant.

Non, Jason n'entendait rien. Il se força tout de même à tendre l'oreille et à se concentrer. Il ne décela que les bruissements de feuilles, le vent qui secouait les branches des arbres, le vacarme lointain du combat et un crissement de corde d'arc que l'on tend.

Attends. Quoi?

...

**ENFIN! J'ai ENFIN posté ce fichu chapitre!**

**J'aurais bien aimé vous laisser mariner quelques jours avec cette fin de chapitre (eheheh ^^) mais je vous ai promis une chose. Alors rendez-vous au chapitre 9! Quand ça? mais immédiatement!**

**Allez chao et bonne lecture!**


	9. La flèche

Chapitre 9

JASON

-Attention! hurla Piper en le tirant brutalement, le faisant tomber dans un bosquet de bruyères, alors qu'Annabeth donnait un énorme coup de pied dans un sapin tout proche.

Il se produit alors deux choses étonnantes au même moment: une flèche vint se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Jason il y avait un quart de seconde, ce qui l'aurait embroché si Piper ne l'avait pas poussé. Le jeune romain loucha, les yeux ronds, vers la flèche encore vrombissante fichée à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Et tous virent un jeune garçon débouler de l'arbre dans lequel Annabeth avait shooté dans un concert de «aïe!», de «Ouch!» et de branches brisées. Il se serait sûrement cassé un bras ou une jambe vu la hauteur de lequel il était tombé (Jason estima à environ 10 mètres) si sa chute n'avait pas été amortie par la couche de feuille mortes et d'épines par terre.

Le jeune arrivant se releva en titubant, puis grogna en se frottant la tête et en foudroyant Annabeth du regard:

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête?

Puis son regard changea aussitôt lorsqu'il réalisa à qui il parlait.

-Annabeth!

Puis, il regarda tour à tour les membres du groupe, son visage s'éclairant au fur et à mesure qu'il constatait qui se tenaient devant lui.

-Jason! Piper! Hedge! Nico! Vous êtes revenus!

Puis il se tourna vers Hazel et Frank et les toisa d'un oeil critique.

-Et vous, là, je vous connaît pas, mais si vous êtes avec mes potes alors c'est que vous êtes sympas! (Il fit une petite révérence.)Je me présente: Will Solace, chef du bungalow d'Apollon, pour vous servir.

Puis il aperçut Percy, jusqu'alors caché par les autres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tellement que Jason eu l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-Mes dieux, Percy! hurla le-mec-qui-venait-de-tomber-d'un-arbre. Tu es là! Tu es enfin revenu!

Prenant Percy par surprise, il s'avança et lui donna une énorme accolade. Pour s'éloigner aussitôt, l'air furieux. Brandissant son doigt sous le nez de Percy telle une mère trop protectrice engueulant son enfant, il cria:

-C'est pas trop tôt! Tu sais qu'on se faisait tous un sang d'encre pour toi? Un an que tu as disparu! Tout le camp te cherchait! Annabeth a même explosé notre char volant (_mon_ char volant!) pendant les recherches!

Il ne semblait pas prendre compte qu'il faisait au moins une tête de moins de Percy. Jason apprécia son courage et sa véhémosité.

-Salut, Will, déclara sobrement Percy en souriant et en reculant un peu. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir.

Will se calma aussitôt (il était connu pour ses sautes d'humeurs incroyables, se rappela Jason), plissa les yeux en regardant le groupe et dit:

-Mais... Il manque quelqu'un! Où est Léo? Je croyais qu'il vous accompagnait.

Les sourires disparurent. Voyant que personne ne répondait, Hazel se trémoussa un peu, gênée.

-Ben en fait...

-En fait nous vous en reparlerons plus tard, coupa Annabeth. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus important. À la place, explique-moi qu'est-ce que c'est que ceci.

Et elle pointa du doigt la flèche fichée dans l'arbre.

-Ben, c'est une flèche, répondit-il simplement en haussant un sourcil du style «Tu croyais quoi? Que c'était une carotte?».

-Bien sûr que c'est une flèche! (Annabeth sembla légèrement agacée.) Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi elle est là? Pourquoi on a essayé de tirer sur Jason? Et surtout, qui a tiré sur Jason?

Will s'approcha de la flèche et l'observa d'un oeil expert.

-Bois d'if, pas enchantée, cinquantaine de centimètres, pour un enfant d ans. D'après l'angle des plumes, je dirais que l'archer n'est pas très expérimenté. Même si il ou elle a l'air très douée vu son âge et l'enfoncement total de la pointe de bronze céleste dans le bois pourtant dur, elle aurait dû viser dans un angle d'environ 7 degrés de moins si elle aurait voulu toucher sa cible sûrement.

-Ben moi je suis plutôt heureux qu'il ne soit pas un expert, marmonna Jason.

Will se sembla pas avoir entendu la remarque et continua:

-Donc, je dirais que cette flèche vient de...(il prit une petite pause, s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la flèche et lorsqu'il sembla sûr de son hypothèse, l'arracha de l'arbre, se releva pointa du doigt:) ce bouleau.

Bien que Jason savait que les connaissances de Will envers le tir à l'arc étaient énormément vastes, il fut impressionné. Même s'il trouvait légèrement bizarre sa déclaration en quoi c'était un bouleau qui avait essayé de le tuer.

Il remarqua aussi que les autres regardait le jeune fils d'Apollon avec admiration. Frank en particulier semblait terriblement impressionné et murmura à l'oreille d'Hazel (mais tout le monde l'entendit):

-Ce mec est mon idole.

Pendant ce temps, Will s'était dirigé vers le bouleau en question, qui se situait à 6 ou 7 mètres, cogna sur l'écorce marbrée et dit doucement:

-Arielle, tu pourrais descendre? J'ai une question à te poser.

Au début, rien ne se passa. Puis, Jason remarqua que les branches, tout en haut, commençait à bouger légèrement, comme si elles étaient parcourues d'un frisson. Et enfin, tous purent voir une petite fille glisser le long du tronc et atterrir habilement sur ses deux pieds du haut de la branche la plus basse, qui s'élevait à trois mètres du sol.

Elle se releva, et Jason put la détailler: c'était une petite fille de 7 ans environ. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, presque autant que Rachel Dare, l'oracle de la colonie, sauf que contrairement à celle-ci ils étaient lisses et non pas bouclés. Elle portait une armure de cuir par-dessus un chandail du camp des sang-mêlés et un carquois rempli de flèches acérées sur le dos. Un arc était passé sur son épaule de sorte que la corde soit passée en diagonale, de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche. Elle portait le tout comme si c'était tout à fait naturel qu'une petite fille de sept ans soit armée d'un arc et d'un carquois et qu'elle ait descendue d'un arbre qui mesurait quinze mètres de haut.

Mais le plus frappant, c'étaient ses yeux; ils étaient d'un mauve cristal, avec des reflets gris acier. Ils semblaient te fixer avec tant d'insistance que tu ne pouvais juste pas ne pas détourner les yeux en premier.

Will l'invita à venir. La petite s'avança timidement en compagnie de son chef du bungalow et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fit face au groupe. Bizarrement, son regard était voilé et ne s'accrochait à rien, se baladant un peu n'importe où sans s'arrêter.

Will se chargea de faire les présentations.

-Les gars, je vous présente Arielle. C'est la plus jeune de notre bungalow, elle est arrivée il n'y a que quelques semaines. Arielle, voici mes amis.

Puis, il s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur qu'Arielle et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je crois que ceci t'appartient, dit-il doucement en lui tendant la flèche.

La petite commença brusquement à trembler. Elle tendit maladroitement la main et recueillit la flèche qu'elle serra dans son petit poing.

-Je crois que tu as une excuse à faire, reprit Will en tendant la main vers Jason.

La petite fille, les larmes aux yeux, fit un claquement de langue, puis se dirigea gauchement vers le jeune romain. Qui, totalement dérouté, ne sut quoi faire lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglots et le serra dans ses petits bras.

Voyant Jason complètement perdu, Piper s'avança, se mit à genoux et prit doucement la main d'Arielle. La petite fille se tourna vers elle, les larmes dégoulinant encore sur ses joues roses et les yeux comme brisés en milliers de morceaux de cristal mauve.

-Allons, ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas grave, murmura tendrement Piper d'un ton apaisant. Tout va bien.

Elle usa un peu de son pouvoir de charme, tout juste pour que Jason se sente apaisé. Pour Arielle aussi, cela sembla marcher; elle se détendit et ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Elle fit un petit claquement de langue, pareil au précédent, puis dit:

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, la flèche est partie toute seule, je suis désolée...

Lorsque sa voix parvint aux oreilles de Jason, il fut charmé. Elle était douce et tendre, enfantine mais gracieuse, aigue mais grave. Les notes semblaient danser dans ses oreilles mais en même temps, elles exprimaient de la frayeur, de la tristesse, de la culpabilité, de la franchise. Elle semblait pouvoir exprimer toutes les émotions du monde.

Piper sourit, en connaisseuse. Ce n'était définitivement pas une petite fille comme les autres.

-Bien sûr que tu n'as pas fait exprès, répondit-elle. Et nous te pardonnons tous. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs.

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux d'Arielle et elle serra Piper dans ses petits bras.

-Je ne veux pas faire la guerre, sanglota-t-elle. Faire la guerre, c'est tuer les gens. Je veux pas tuer les gens. Ça détruit leur futur. Je veux détruire le futur de personne! C'est mal. Et puis après, ils voient plus rien. Je veux pas qu'ils voient plus rien.

Elle s'écarta et, encore en pleurs, rajouta d'une voix brisée:

-Je veux pas qu'ils deviennent comme moi. Parce que sinon ils vont souffrir, et je veux que personne souffre. Même pas les romains. Parce que ça fait trop mal. Et puis je veux pas mourir. Parce que tu peux plus aider les autres quand tu meurs.

Jason, comme tout les autres, fut étonné que de paroles si franches et vraies viennent d'une toute petite fille. Comme quoi le proverbe «La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants» était fondé.

Percy cligna des yeux comme s'il venait d'avoir un éclair de compréhension. Il s'avança alors silencieusement et s'agenouilla près de l'enfant.

-Eh, dit-il doucement. Viens par ici.

La petite tourna la tête dans la direction de Percy, fit un claquement de langue et lâcha les mains de Piper pour les tendre vers Percy. Qui les attrapa comme si elles étaient faites de porcelaine la plus fragile qui soit et qu'un seul faux mouvement pouvait casser en mille morceaux.

-Tu sais quoi? dit-il d'une voix douce. Je vais te protéger de la guerre. Tu ne tueras personne, et je ne laisserai personne te tuer. Personne ne souffrira à cause de toi, et personne ne deviendra comme toi. Je te le promets. Es-tu d'accord?

La petite renifla et sourit en hochant la tête. Ses larmes semblaient avoir sécher d'elles-mêmes pendant l'élocution du jeune homme.

-C'est bien, sourit-il. Reste près de moi et tout ira bien.

La petite redressa le dos et ses yeux brillèrent comme des milliers d'étoiles alors qu'un joli sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres d'enfant. Jason trouva cela charmant.

Arielle tendit les bras et les noua autour du cou du jeune homme. Percy l'attrapa solidement mais délicatement et il se releva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourde qu'un sac de plumes.

Du coin de l'œil, Jason vit Will faire un petit signe à Percy, qui s'en rendit compte. Le jeune grec rajouta alors à l'intention d'Arielle:

Et si on allait cueillir un joli bouquet de fleurs pour Jason? Comme ça il te pardonnera encore plus.

Jason faillit protester qu'il l'avait déjà pardonné mais le regard d'avertissement de Percy l'en dissuada. Il se tut, même s'il avait l'impression de passer pour un rancunier sans-cœur.

La petite sourit une fois de plus et hocha frénétiquement la tête. Puis, elle tourna la tête pour fixer un point qu'elle seule voyait, fit un claquement de langue et indiqua la direction dans laquelle elle voulait aller en pointant du doigt. Percy la déposa par terre, lui prit la main et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus du champ de vue de Jason.

Le jeune romain se dit que Percy deviendrait un bon père. Il avait la main pour les enfants.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux? demanda-t-il à Will. Ils sont seuls et avec les romains...

-Nan, ils sont en sécurité, répondit le jeune demi-dieu. Disons que j'ai quelques amis qui les surveillent. Et puis, Percy est le demi-dieu le plus puissant que j'ai jamais connu. Il sait se défendre.

-La petite... murmura Piper, qui s'était relevée entre-temps. Elle est spéciale. Elle a perdu la vue, c'est ça? Elle est aveugle.

Tous retinrent son souffle. Jason comprit alors pourquoi le regard d'Arielle ne se fixait jamais sur un point précis, pourquoi elle était si maladroite, pourquoi ses yeux étaient si pâles. Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi elle avait dit «Je veux pas qu'ils voient plus rien. Je veux pas qu'ils deviennent comme moi.» Car vivre dans les ténèbres, c'était effectivement un peu comme mourir.

Jason frissonna. «Elle est aveugle, se dit-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Elle ne verra plus jamais la lumière du jour.» Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si touché. Il avait déjà vu des personnes aveugles, et il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça. Peut-être parce qu'eux, c'étaient des mortels. Ils n'auraient jamais à combattre des monstres, à sauver le monde, à se battre pour sa vie, à avoir l'impression d'être un meurtrier à chaque flèche tirée.

Alors qu'elle, oui.

Les autres aussi semblaient aussi estomaqués que lui. Will soupira.

-Oui. (Il se tourna vers Piper.) Je crois que Percy aussi l'a deviné. Tu le savais dès que tu l'as vu, non? C'est pour ça que tu t'es agenouillée et que tu l'as rassurée.

Piper se frotta le visage, comme si elle était prise d'une brusque baisse d'énergie.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas comment, d'ailleurs. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ses yeux. Ils semblaient si vides, et en même temps si tristes...

Elle se tut, et tout se tut avec elle. Les oiseaux arrêtèrent de chanter, le ruisseau de couler, les monstres de grogner. Jason eut même l'impression que le vent s'était arrêté et qu'il s'était plaqué les deux mains sur la bouche tellement la tension était grande.

Ce fut finalement Will qui rompit le silence en soupirant une fois de plus.

-Oui... Et il y a une histoire triste qui vient avec.

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua d'un ton douloureux:

-Arielle est arrivée deux semaines environ après votre départ. À ce moment-là, elle était pourchassée par un monstre horrible. Elle et son gardien ont survécu de justesse et ont franchi la barrière de protection. Deux secondes de trop et ils étaient deux flaques de liquide mauves et bouillonnantes. Et un peu grumeleuses aussi.

Frank ronchonna. Comme Jason et pas mal tout les autres, il se serait bien passé des détails.

-En tout cas, le principe c'est qu'ils sont arrivés sains et saufs à la colonie. Sauf que le gardien, un satyre sympathique comme tout, avait été touché par le poison. Toute la nuit a souffert au point de délirer. Arielle a tenu à veiller auprès de lui. Elle disait qu'elle lui redevait bien ça.

Will s'arrêta un instant et baissa les yeux. Quand il releva la tête, son regard était rempli de tristesse.

-Il est mort aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

À cette nouvelle, tout le monde baissa les yeux dans un silence recueilli. «Puisse son esprit vaillant trouver la paix», pria Jason. Il se souvenait que lors de leur mort, l'esprit des satyres ne s'en allait pas aux Enfers mais se réincarnait sous la forme d'une plante.

-Enfin bref, reprit Will après un court silence, l'important c'est que juste avant de mourir, il a eu un bref moment de lucidité. La petite était partie se coucher sous l'ordre de Chiron, donc ce n'est que lui et moi qui avons entendu les dernières paroles du satyre. Il nous a raconté l'histoire d'Arielle.

«La petite vivait avec sa mère dans un quartier pauvre de la Californie. Elles n'étaient pas riches, ne mangeaient pas tous les jours, mais elles étaient heureuses parce qu'elles étaient ensembles. C'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux.

«Mais un jour, il y a de cela deux ans, un monstre a détecté Arielle. Sa mère aurait pu l'envoyer au camp, dont elle connaissait l'existence, mais elle refusait de se séparer de sa fille et de l'envoyer traverser le pays seule. Elles se sont donc enfuies direction la colonie poursuivies par le monstre, une énorme bête non-répertoriée, qui avait un corps et une queue de scorpion, des pattes de lion et une tête de crocodile.

«Mais un jour, alors qu'elles étaient rendues à la moitié de leur périple, le monstre les a prises par surprise. Elles se sont cachées, mais il les a retrouvées. La mère d'Arielle lui a ordonné de s'enfuir pendant qu'elle retenait le monstre, et de ne pas se retourner.

«La petite l'a écouté et s'est enfuie, mais elle a désobéie. Arrivée en haut d'une colline et cachée par les arbres, elle s'est retournée et a vu sa mère se faire dévorer par le monstre. Elle qui était déjà très sensible, la vue de ce tableau fut la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. C'était trop pour la petite fille de cinq ans qu'elle était. Le traumatisme l'a rendue aveugle.

«La petite Arielle a erré pendant des mois dans la ville où elle était rendue. Le monstre n'est pas revenu. Elle était trop jeune et ne dégageait pas une odeur de sang-mêlé assez forte pour attirer qui que ce soit, les gardiens et les monstres.

«Et puis un jour, le satyre l'a rencontré dans la rue. Il n'a pas tout de suite deviné que c'était une sang-mêlé, mais en voyant à quel point la petite était pauvre il a voulu l'aider. Ils ont sympathisés. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, le monstre est réapparu. Le gardien a alors deviné qui elle était vraiment et a décidé de la protéger. Ils se sont donc dirigés vers la colonie pourchassés par le monstre. Comme il y avait deux ans. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient tout près et qu'ils gravissaient la colline des sang-mêlés, le monstre les a rattrapé. La petite, lorsqu'elle a sentit la présence du meurtrier de sa mère si proche, a été terrorisée et a trébuché.

«Lorsque le satyre s'est retourné et a vu le monstre au-dessus de la petite, il a couru la défendre et s'est jeté devant elle. Au moment même où il a décoché un super-coup de sabot dans sa caboche, le monstre a projeté son venin. Le satyre a été touché à la jambe.

«Profitant du fait que le monstre était étourdi par le coup, les deux se sont enfuis et ont traversés la barrière de protection. Puis, le satyre s'est évanoui de douleur et Arielle l'a trimballé courageusement jusqu'à la grande maison, où Chiron les a recueillit.»

Will reprit son souffle.

-Vous connaissez la suite.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Jason se dit qu'Arielle était extrêmement courageuse. Et qu'elle avait terriblement souffert. Peut- être même trop pour la petite fille innocente qu'elle était.

-waouh, souffla Piper. Will, je savais pas que tu étais un aussi bon conteur.

-Bah nan, c'est le satyre qui a le mérite. Moi ce que j'ai dans toute cette histoire, c'est simplement une bonne mémoire.

-La mère... souffla Hazel. Elle le savait. Elle savait, lorsqu'elle s'est opposée au monstre, qu'elle n'allait pas y survivre. Mais elle s'est sacrifiée quand même. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour celle de sa fille.

-Ouais. (Will soupira.)Mais ce n'est pas tout. Arielle est une petite fille exceptionnelle. Étant demi-dieu, lorsqu'elle a perdu la vue, ses autres sens se sont extrêmement développés pour compenser son handicap. Sa voix, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, s'est modifiée. Son goût aussi. Son odorat surpasse tous les humains, elle peut reconnaître les gens à cinq mètres juste en reconnaissant leur odeur. Elle entend tout. Tu peux chuchoter un truc à dix mètres et elle l'entendra comme si tu le lui avait hurlé dans l'oreille. Elle peut entendre les pépiements d'un bébé oiseau, entendre le ruisseau glouglouter aussi loin que de la colonie et même entendre une fleur éclore. Mais surtout, son sens du toucher est exceptionnel. En tendant la main, elle capte le vent si finement qu'elle peut sentir lorsqu'il est bloqué par un obstacle, un arbre par exemple. Du coup elle sait où est l'arbre et va pouvoir le contourner. Et, en analysant toutes les données que ses sens lui envoient, elle a acquis une certaine vue. Elle compense les manques en utilisant l'écholocalisation. Elle produit des ondes avec un claquement de langue spécial, comme un dauphin ou une chauve-souris, et lorsqu'elles reviennent elles forment un plan dans sa tête, une image de ce qui l'entoure. C'est... C'est extraordinaire. Du jamais-vu.

Jason retint son souffle. Quoi? Cette petite fille pouvait faire tout ça?

Annabeth, qui avait les yeux équarquillés et la mâchoire légèrement pendante, essaya de se reprendre.

-Bon, hum, tout ça c'est bien intéressant mais il y autre chose de plus important à parler. Que fais-tu là, Will? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au cœur du combat? Quels sont les ordres de Chiron?

Will se frotta la tête d'un geste las.

-Ben en fait, les romains ne nous ont pas pris par surprise, on a réussi à organiser un plan de justesse. Des demi-dieux qui étaient allés faire des achats hors de la colonie les ont vu arriver. Ils sont donc venus nous avertir quelques minutes avant. Chiron a eu le temps d'élaborer un plan. En fait, il fallait essayer de garder la guerre le plus possible hors de la barrière magique, afin d'épargner le camp le plus possible. Mais au-cas-où, il a disposé les Apollons, les Hécates, les Déméters et quelques autres, bref les bungalows qui préfèrent combattre de loin et non pas épée contre épée en une dernière ligne de défense. S'il y avait problème sur le champ de bataille, les autres devaient se replier vers nous pour attirer les romains dans le piège. Lorsqu'ils croiront avoir gagnés et crieront victoire, nous les attendrons de pied ferme avec encore plus de combattants.

Jason perçut cependant un hic dans le plan.

-Je connais les romains, dit-il alors. Ils ne courront pas les bras en l'air en pourchassant les grecs. Ils garderont les rangs tant que leur préteur n'en aura pas donné l'ordre. Alors comment pourrez-vous avoir le temps de vous organiser lors du repli? Ils vont se jeter sur vous aussi vite qu'un faucon pèlerin.

Seul le silence répondit. D'après la figure que Will faisait, le jeune romain devina qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce point.

-Bon tu a raison, bougonna-t-il. Mais j'ai le temps d'avertir les autres chefs pour qu'on s'organise. Tant qu'on n'entend pas le son d'une quon…

Un lointain bruit de conque résonna alors dans leurs oreilles.

-C'est pas vrai, soupira Will. On est cuits.

Puis, il hurla :

-Archers! À vos postes! Que l'un de vous aille avertir les autres bungalows! Tenez-vous prêts au combat!

Au moment où Jason se disait que Will était définitivement cinglé, presque tous les arbres qui les entouraient commencèrent à bouger. Puis, il vit des silhouettes silencieuses sauter de branches en branches et armer leurs arcs tels des robins des bois -mais sans la tunique verte et le petit chapeau. Certaines disparurent plus loin, certainement pour avertir les autres qui n'auraient pas entendus ainsi que les autres chefs.

Will bondit en un saut phénoménal et atterrit dans un arbre proche. Il commença aussitôt à grimper.

La terre commença alors à frémir. Puis à bouger. Puis à trembler tellement que les dents de Jason s'entrechoquaient.

Annabeth dégaina son poignard et prit une position de combat, fixant devant elle.

-Tenez-vous prêts! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir les bruits de milliers de pas qui martelaient le sol et qui emplissait maintenant l'air.

-Mais de quoi? cria Hazel en retour, les deux mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

-Les romains! Ils arrivent!

Aussitôt qu'il comprit, Jason dégaina son épée d'or impérial dans un crissement rauque, et se positionna près de Piper. Cela lui coûtait de devoir combattre ses propres amis romains, mais il fallait sauver la colonie et arrêter la guerre. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ensembles.

Piper hocha la tête, puis sortit Kaptopris de son fourreau.

-Oui. Ensembles.

Puis, ils virent alors entre les branches des arbres, une ligne foncée de demi-dieux qui hurlaient à pleins poumons se dirigeaient vers eux à la vitesse de la lumière.

Quelques secondes avant que la masse ne les engloutissent, Jason eut soudain une torsion au ventre, comme si quelqu'un s'était servi de lui comme punching-ball. Il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Jason! S'écria Piper, alarmée.

Le jeune homme essaya de lui répondre, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater comme une pastèque, et la sensation de s'étouffer prit brusquement plus d'ampleur, si bien que le jeune homme ne pouvait plus respirer. Lâchant son épée, il s'effondra par terre.

Puis tout disparut autour de lui.

...

**On se revoie au chapitre 10! Quand ça? Mais maintenant!**

**Allez chao et bonne lecture! Vous êtes formidables!**

**jus de citron:**

**merci de t'inquiéter mais pas de souci pour le tartare je me suis arrangée pour que sa description marche MÊME si j'ai pas encore lu le livre :) en fait, lorsque L... Ah mais non je vais éviter de te spoiler il faudra attendre les autres chapitres ^^**

**Pour le couple Caleo, même chose pas de soucis disons que j'étais tellement impatiente que j'ai malhonnêtement usé du fait que je suis bilingue (ou à peu près) pour aller piocher des infos sur le net anglophone ;) alors disons que j'en sais assez sur leur relation ^^ Oui, oui, je sais, j'aurais pas dû faire ça mais que veux-tu? Je suis une rebelle dans l'âme (FAUX) ;)**

**Désolé si quelques détails ne marchent pas avec certains personnages, je fais de mon mieux mais bon je me suis pas spoilé tous les trucs alors...**

**Bien sûr dans ma fanfic Nico est comme il a toujours été, j'éviterai de spoiler les autres lecteurs susceptibles de ne pas encore avoir lu le tome (oui, toi là, derrière ton écran, qui lit ce message mais qui ne poste pas de commentaires!), mais je crois que tu comprendras :)**

**BREF merci à toi de poster des comments, au moins je sais que l'un de mes lecteurs est un humain :) j'aime beaucoup ta proposition elle me fait vraiment plaisir, halala si seulement les autres aussi faisaient ça... Mais bon faut pas trop demander quand même XD**

**Ah et d'ailleurs oui je suis sadique. On me le dit assez souvent. C'est une de mes plus grandes qualités. Eheheh.**


	10. La poursuite

Chapitre 10

PERCY

Arielle se dressa soudainement, puis courut vers Percy et serra sa petite main dans celle du jeune homme.

-Ils arrivent, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix effrayée.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils avaient quittés les autres. Ils avaient suivis le ruisseau qui serpentait dans la forêt, pour ne pas trop se perdre, puis s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite clairière. C'était là où les fleurs étaient les plus belles et les plus abondantes, au grand plaisir de la petite. Au travers des feuilles vertes émeraudes, le jeune homme avait pu voir le soleil, devenu d'un rouge orangé, disparaître complètement, comme avalé par l'horizon, et les premières étoiles poindre -mais il restait une clarté douce, pas comme dans la lumière du midi mais pas encore non plus la semi-obscurité qui éclaire les nuits de pleine lune. Une clarté chaleureuse et douce, qui colore les choses de toutes les couleurs et que l'on trouve seulement lorsque ni le jour ni la nuit n'a encore recouvert le ciel.

Lorsque les paroles de la petite lui parvint aux oreilles, Percy ne douta pas un instant que c'était la vérité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais cette petite était spéciale. Elle dégageait une aura de... de surnaturel. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il faisait pour savoir, d'ailleurs.

Percy soupira. Les romains ne pouvaient pas prendre une pause quelques instants? Pour une fois qu'il n'était ni en train de combattre, ni en train de sauver le monde, ni en train de sauver sa vie, ni en train de souffrir comme pas possible, juste étendu dans l'herbe et regardant la petite Arielle batifoler et se rouler dans les fleurs, et voilà qu'ils devaient s'amener leur déclarer la guerre? Non mais!

Il ronchonna. Décidément, le destin faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie.

Il attrapa Arielle et la souleva du bras gauche, puis décapuchonna Turbulence de sa main droite. Mais comme la petite avait toujours son énorme bouquet dans les mains, Percy se retrouva la figure envahie par des fleurs tellement odorantes qu'il étouffait.

-Mmnflrsttpsmgrblllll, grommela-t-il, la bouche pleine de jonquilles.

La petite éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à des tintements de clochettes.

-Oooouups, désolé, fit-elle d'un ton malicieux en écartant son bouquet du nez du jeune demi-dieu.

Percy rit lui aussi et s'apprêtait à lui fourrer un pissenlit dans la bouche quand tout à coup, elle se figea.

-Tu entends? Ils arrivent, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui, toute trace de joie disparue.

Percy la regarda: elle était terrorisée. Il ne savait comment, mais il sentait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert malgré son jeune âge. Et il refusait d'abandonner la petite fille face à guerre qui se précipitait sur eux.

«C'est à cet âge-là qu'Annabeth s'est enfuie et a atteint la colonie pour la première fois, pensa-t-il. Et elle combattait très bien.»

Il se réprimanda aussitôt d'avoir eu cette pensée. Car à cet âge-là, non seulement Annabeth était déjà très forte et intelligente pour une petite fille de cet âge-là (c'était la fille d'Athéna tout de même), mais en plus elle possédait une chose qu'Arielle, elle, n'avait pas.

La vue.

Revenant au présent, il tendit l'oreille, mais ne décela aucun bruit. Puis, un grondement sourd, semblable à un tremblement de terre, le secoua. Quelques secondes plus tard, un frémissement parcourut les branches de l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé et une silhouette se matérialisa sous ses yeux, si vite que les réflexes de Percy prirent aussitôt le dessus: il s'écarta d'un bond, tourna son poignet et fendit à la vitesse de l'éclair vers l'agresseur.

Qui sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une attaque, et recula juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir un pommeau d'épée en plein nez. Il leva les mains (plus par instinct que pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé, vu qu'il tenait son arc dans une main et une flèche dans l'autre) et s'écria:

-Percy! C'est quoi ton problème d'essayer de me tuer?! Je sais que c'est marrant d'habitude, mais là on n'a vraiment pas le temps!

Percy reprit ses esprits et réalisa vraiment qui se tenait devant lui.

-Will!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Will fit la moue en levant un sourcil.

-Eh bien, je m'en allais traire une vache extraterrestre pour donner le biberon à un bébé licorne multicolore qui mange des papillons… Mais voyons, Percy! Je m'en allais avertir tous les demi-dieux qui sont postés de se préparer au combat et en passant je t'ai vu, et alors j'ai réalisé un truc et je suis venu t'avertir. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

-Ben je sais pas… (Percy haussa les épaules.) En tout cas pas que t'allais traire une vache extraterrestre pour donner le biberon à un bébé licorne multicolore qui bouffe des papillons.

Will relâcha les épaules d'un air résigné et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il déclara:

-Ah, Percy… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi? Tu ne changeras jamais, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré. Bref, je venais te dire…

Soudain, une brusque secousse fit trembler la terre et des romains débouchèrent dans la calme prairie à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, hurlant comme des malades et brandissant des épées ou des javelots d'or impérial.

Will réagit aussitôt et grimpa à la vitesse de la lumière dans l'arbre le plus proche. Puis, lorsqu'il fut à près de 5 mètres du sol, il encocha une flèche et, dans un sifflement, elle alla se ficher aux pieds du premier romain. Aussitôt, des fils métalliques se détendirent tels une énorme toile d'araignée, bloquant le passage des ennemis.

-Cours, Percy! hurla Will pour couvrir le son assourdissant des romains qui grondaient et criaient de plus belle. Avec Arielle dans les bras, tu ne seras jamais capable des les battre tous!

-Mais toi? répondit Percy. Je ne te laisserai pas seul! Tu ne tiendras jamais!

Will sourit, puis fit un clin d'oeil en lançant:

-T'inquiète! Je vous suis, simplement je vais couvrir vos arrières. Maintenant cours! Le filet ne tiendra pas longtemps!

Percy, pas plus rassuré, chuchota alors à l'oreille d'Arielle, qu'il tenait bien serré contre lui:

-Attention, ça va faire une secousse. Prête?

Puis, sans même attendre la réponse, il partit comme une flèche dans la direction opposée des romains. Il entendit derrière lui Will décocher flèche sur flèche contre les romains afin de les ralentir, et pria pour que le filet ne casse pas avant que son ami n'ait prit la fuite lui aussi. Car sinon... Eh bien, disons qu'il ne parirait pas trop cher sur leur vie à tous les trois.

Il courut comme un fou, franchissant d'un bond les rochers, contournant les arbres et plongeant même carrément dans le ruisseau (en faisant attention à ce qu'Arielle ne soit pas mouillée bien sûr). Il courut à en perdre haleine pendant il ne savait combien de temps, zigzagant un peu partout dans la forêt. Pas pour se rendre à un endroit précis, non. Juste pour semer les romains et protéger le petit corps chaud qui se collait contre lui et dont la survie dépendait de lui.

Cependant, après un certain moment, il dut freiner à vive allure. À son grand désarroi. Car il pouvait voir, tout en bas de la pente, une vallée remplie de petites maisons, d'arènes, de terrains, de champs et même un lac. Une vallée qu'il connaissait très bien.

Il était arrivé à la bordure de la forêt. À la colonie.

-Non. Non, c'est pas vrai, je suis dans un cauchemar, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Arielle tourna ses yeux vides vers la vallée qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Elle claqua de la langue et tendit sa main.

-Nous sommes arrivés à la colonie, déclara-t-elle d'un ton pensif. Pourquoi tu dis «non»?

Percy se demanda comment elle avait fait pour deviner. Mais il rangea aussitôt l'info dans un coin de sa tête et l'oublia momentanément; ils avaient plus important à faire.

-Écoute, il n'y a personne en bas pour protéger le camp. Et moi, comme un bel imbécile, j'ai amené les romains pile là. Ils ne doivent absolument pas découvrir l'emplacement de la vallée, d'accord? Sinon, on est fichus. Ils détruiront tout, et personne ne sera là pour les arrêter. Il faut qu'on s'en aille au plus vite.

Percy tourna les talons et s'apprêta à repartir, quand soudain une voix familière retentit. C'était Will qui, tel un Tarzan des temps modernes (bon, d'accord, Percy le compara plutôt à un marsupilami sans la queue et la fourrure jaune à pois noirs, mais c'était moins poli que Tarzan), bondissait de branches en branches dans sa direction.

-Percy! s'écria-t-il. Ils arrivent!

Effectivement, un nuage de poussière le suivait à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui, et des romains furieux surgirent, brandissant leur épée et criant vengeance.

Will sauta par terre et courut vers son ami.

-Percy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Déguerp... (puis il aperçut la vallée.) Ah non. Non, non, non. Alors là c'est pas vrai. Je suis dans un cauchemar.

-C'est ce que je disais aussi, confirma Percy.

Cependant, Will se reprit rapidement et déclara d'un ton grave:

-Écoute, j'ai laissé les autres seuls contre d'autres romains. Les autres grecs devraient les rejoindre mais même là, je ne sais pas s'ils vont tenir. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui compte, c'est de protéger le camp, d'accord? Je ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive, je ne croyais pas les romains si sanguinaires mais là si on fait rien, ils vont tout détruire.

-C'est ce que je disais aussi.

-Ils vont mettre la colonie à feu et à sang.

-C'est ce que je disais aussi.

-Et nous on va se faire péter la tronche.

-C'est ce que je disais aussi.

-Alors t'es prêt?

-Ouais, acquieça Percy. On doit sauver le camp.

Alors, les jeunes hommes se positionnèrent côte à côte pour le combat. Percy murmura à l'oreille d'Arielle:

-Je vais devoir combattre, d'accord? Je suis désolé. Mais je te promets que tu ne mourras pas.

La petite hocha la tête.

-Tu promets aussi que tu tueras personne? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le jeune demi-dieu sourit.

-Promis, jura-t-il.

Mais, alors que les premiers romains étaient déjà assez proches pour croiser le fer avec lui, percy ressentit une torsion horrible dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur et, incapable de respirer, vit le monde autour de lui sombrer dans le noir.

Puis, il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

**Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Donc je poste le chapitre 11 dans, hum, quatre jours? cinq peut-être?  
**

** Oui, bon, j'avoue, ces derniers chapitres ne sont pas les plus passionnants ou les plus intéressants que j'aie jamais écrit, MAIS il fallait que je le fasse alors voilà! Petit spoiler pour vous redonner espoir qu'il se passera quelque chose d'intéressant dans les chapitres qui suivront? Hum... Eh bien disons que nos chers amis vont rencontrer non pas un, mais bien DEUX divinités très bientôt, et que le retour de Léo ne saurait tarder! (je m'ennuie de lui autant que vous, don't worry)**

**Don't forget comment!**

**(Hey! Are you see lemon juice? She desappear! OMFG she died? Are you kidding me?! :O )**

**Yep, I can speak english. Amazing! ****:P**

**Mais pourquoi je vous dis ça?!**


	11. Le réveil

Chapitre 11  
PERCY

La première chose qu'il pensa, ce fut:

«Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?»

Il était dans la pente, tout près du réfectoire qui, heureusement, était plutôt éloignée du reste de la colonie. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, ni ce qu'il avait fait; c'était comme s'il venait de sortir d'un passage à vide. Il se souvenait seulement d'un rêve étrange, où il voyait à travers les yeux d'un monstre horrible qui décimait tout et fauchait les ennemis comme s'ils étaient du blé. Le monde avait changé; il voyait les moindres détails et entrevoyait les gestes que les ennemis allaient faire avant même qu'ils ne se produisent. Ils voyait les muscles se contracter, l'épée fendre dans un angle bien précis, la paupière tiquer sous l'effet de la peur. Sa vue était égale à celle d'un faucon et son esprit de combat avait lui aussi décuplé. Ses sentiments de colère, de tristesse, d'amertume, de désespoir, tous s'étaient regroupés et donnait l'énergie et la force de ses coups. Il tournait, piquait, sautait, fendait, esquivait. Il multipliait bottes, parades et autres coups d'épées dans un enchaînement étonnant et parfait.

C'était une véritable arme de guerre, assoiffée de sang et de vengeance. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était faire couler le sang de ses ennemis. Et il réussissait plutôt bien.

Encore à moitié endormi, il voulu s'étirer pour mieux se réveiller. Sauf que ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus, et son cerveau avait l'air d'être en mode Off.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? se demanda-t-il mollement.

Mais il n'insista pas plus que ça. C'était trop épuisant de parler.

Soudain, sans qu'il l'aie voulu, il tourna la tête d'un geste vif. Sa vue était bizarre, comme ultra-perçante au centre mais floue sur les bords, comme lorsqu'on fait un zoom avec un appareil photo ou qu'on regarde dans un télescope.

Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa pantoit.

Des hordes de demi-dieux se précipitaient l'une contre l'autre dans un hurlement à déchirer les tympans. Les coups revolaient, les boucliers tombaient par terre, les épées s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit strident. Tous avaient le regard fou de rage, mais en même temps brillait une lueur malsaine. Percy n'avait jamais vu ce regard auparavant. Même chez les plus horribles monstres.

-Arrêtez! cria-t-il faiblement.

Mais personne ne sembla l'entendre.

Tout à coup, ses jambes s'activèrent et l'emmena à quelques mètres devant lui. Le jeune homme reconnut alors Jake Mason et Dakota dans un corps-à-corps, épée contre griffes(Jake avait enfilé une sorte de paire de gants en métal avec des griffes métalliques longues et tranchantes qui partaient de ses jointures et se prolongeaient au-dessus de ses doigts, et qui semblaient même pouvoir se plier lorsqu'il pliait ses doigts. Ça lui fit penser à Wolverine dans les X-men, mais en plus meurtrier et traître. Une autre arme inventée par les Héphaïstos, trompeuse, fourbe, parfaite et mortelle.)

Le visage de Percy s'éclaira. Peut-être que l'un d'eux pourraient lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

Cependant, au moment où il essaya de s'arrêter derrière Dakota, ses jambes, elles, refusèrent de lui obéir. Un grondement lui parcourut la gorge et déchira l'air alors qu'il se retrouvait propulsé dans les airs, Turbulence au-dessus de sa tête, prête à plonger dans la chair. Sa vue se brouilla et tout ce qu'il voyait commença à défiler au ralenti, comme dans les films lorsqu'on pèse sur pause et accélérer en même temps. Dakota se retourna en entendant le hurlement et, pendant un instant, Percy vit la peur briller dan ses yeux. Il se surprit à se réjouir de cela, du fait qu'un autre allait tomber de sa main, de son épée.

-Non! hurla-t-il -mais à ce moment-là, il se rendit compte qu'aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps, plongé dans un semi-coma et obligé de voir les gestes qu'un autre faisait. Il était une marionnette, un pentin de bois que quelqu'un utilisait comme bon lui semblait. Et lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Cette dernière pensée le mit dans une rage absolue et, dans un cri de désespoir, il concentra toutes ses forces dans sa main et força son poignet à tourner. Le jeune demi-dieu entendit alors, dans sa tête et son esprit, un claquement sec, comme lorsqu'on étire trop un élastique et qu'il casse, et soudain il retrouva le contrôle de son bras droit. Il tourna aussitôt son poignet et, au lieu d'enfoncer la lame dans le coeur de Dakota, il lui envoya un solide coup de pommeau en pleine poitrine qui l'envoya bouler dans la poussière un peu plus loin.

Percy bougea son bras avec satisfaction. Retrouver le contrôle lui avait fait du bien.

Mais soudain, il se fit rentrer dedans par-derrière et se retrouva projeté dans les airs. Il atterrit brutalement sur son bras gauche et une douleur sourde se fit sentir. Il n'avait pas réellement mal vu qu'il n'avait pas encore le contrôle dessus, mais assez pour le faire grimacer. C'était comme si un médecin un peu mauvais le lui avait gelé, puis le lui avait tordu vers l'arrière. Ça faisait mal, mais pas vraiment en même temps. Par contre, un seul coup d'oeil le convainquit que même s'il retrouvait totalement le contrôle, son bras ne servirait pas à grand chose. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas normal si son coude faisait cet angle-là.

Il sentit qu'il se relevait lentement. Mais une silhouette au-dessus de lui vint lui boucher la vue et appuya son pied sur son torse, le forçant à rester couché. L'inconnu brandissa son épée au-dessus de lui, et un sourire perfide s'étira lentement sur sa figure alors qu'il savourait la défaite si facile de son ennemi, qui qu'il soit. Son visage était plongé dans l'ombre, si bien que Percy ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Mais, au fur et à mesure, il reconnut ces mèches blondes, son regard bleu ciel si perçant qu'il brillait même dans les ténèbres et la petite cicatrice blanche qui lui barrait la lèvre inférieure.

Jason.

-NON! hurla Percy -mais déjà, l'épée piquait vers sa poitrine.

Dans un geste désespéré, Percy roula sur lui-même. Heureusement, l'esprit qui le contrôlait ne semblait pas non plus vouloir qu'il meure, alors il n'avait pas eu à forcer son corps. Percy vit alors la lame plonger profondément dans la terre, juste à côté de sa tête. Il loucha dessus quelques instants en se félicitant d'être encore vivant.

Il se releva rapidement. Mais déjà, Jason avait arraché son épée de terre et revenait à la charge. Son regard était complètement fou, et c'est en hurlant comme un sauvage qu'il lui fonça dedans. Percy se sentit esquiver, puis riposter avec ardeur.

Après quelques instants de combat, il vit alors une trouée dans la défense de Jason. Mais dès qu'il l'aperçut, il entendit une voix ricaner.

D'une voix horrible et puissante, d'un rire terrifiant et complètement dément. Avec effroi, il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui venait de le pousser. Il se sentit alors donner un grand coup de pied dans la poitrine de Jason, l'envoyant valdinguer contre une colonne de marbre, et d'un coup, il sentit qu'on lui arrachait le contrôle de son bras. Et il vit Turbulence piquer comme une pierre vers la trouée, vers le coeur de Jason.

Dans un hurlement désespéré, Percy fit la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait pour Dakota: Il concentra ses forces dans son poignet et fit tourner son épée. Qui s'enfonça profondément dans la terre. Une voix grogna dans l'esprit de Percy; elle semblait irritée de voir qu'il lui avait résisté.

Alors, le jeune homme sentit un poids énorme s'écraser sur lui, un poids si lourd qu'il hurla. Explosion de douleur. Il avait de nouveau l'impression de porter le ciel, mais plongé dans le Styx en même temps. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, parler, penser, la douleur prenait toute la place. Il pouvait seulement hurler comme un dément. Sa vue se brouilla de rouge.

Mais, dans un petit coin encore lucide de sa tête, il savait que cette douleur était complètement fausse, inventée par son cerveau pour faire souffrir son esprit. Alors, il se concentra de toutes ses forces, pour faire replier la douleur. Il pensa aux doux moments qu'il avait vécu, aux choses qu'il aimait le plus, à la bouffe bleue, à l'océan, à sa mère, à ses amis.

À Annabeth.

Et, peu à peu, la douleur se dissipa, comme replié dans un coin de sa tête. Elle était encore là, en beaucoup moins pire. Mais Percy savait que s'il relâchait sa concentration, elle reviendrait -peut-être multiplié par mille.

Le jeune homme prit alors compte que tout ça ne s'était passé qu'en une fraction de seconde. Jason était toujours allongé devant lui, et Turbulence toujours plantée dans le sol, pointant vers le ciel orangé comme un plant de maïs. Il tituba.

Jason se releva d'un bond et, les yeux injectés de sang, il profita de la surprise de Percy pour fendre. Le combat reprit, et Percy perdit la notion du temps. Les autres, autour d'eux, avaient disparus dans un brouillard flou de corps et de cris. Le son lui-même semblait avoir baissé et ne laissait place qu'au bruit de leurs deux épées s'entrechoquer.

Mais Percy se sentait perdre du terrain. Non seulement il devait maintenir son contrôle sur son bras (ce qui n'était pas facile), mais en plus il devait essayer de reprendre moyen du reste de son corps tout en restant concentré pour que la douleur ne rafflue pas. C'était trop demander, il n'aurait pas assez d'énergie. Il sentait déjà sa conscience basculer vers le néant. Et, en plus, Jason avait un avantage; contrairement à Percy qui s'efforçait de ne pas le blesser, il se fichait éperdument que son adversaire meure et ne retenait pas ses coups, le talonnant avec de plus en plus d'ardeur au fur et à mesure qu'il le sentait faiblir.

Tout à coup, Percy reçut un coup de pied en pleine poitrine et se retrouva en train de survoler le réfectoire. «C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-il. Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.»

Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol dur, près d'un petit buisson. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour accuser le coup et arrêter de voir les célèbres trente-six chandelles. «Tiens? se dit-il, encore sonné. Je croyais qu'elles existaient pas, celles-là.»

Il se sentit alors tiré sous le buisson et se retrouva brusquement face à un visage trempé de larmes.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît, murmura le visage d'une voix terrorisée. Tu me fais peur.

Percy essaya de reconnaître le visage. Mais sa vue était encore floue, et avec sa conscience était sur le point de s'éteindre, il n'était pas en mesure de se rappeller de quoi que ce soit.

-Arrête la guerre, reprit la petite voix -et cette fois-ci, deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Arrête ce massacre. Arrête tout.  
Percy s'entendit alors dire un truc du genre «je ne peux pas.» Et c'était effectivement vrai. Comment pouvait-t-il arrêter toute cette guerre alors que lui-même avait du mal à rester conscient?

Le petit visage éclata en pleurs, et entoura Percy de ses petits bras en appuyant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme.

-Tu m'avais promi, sanglota-t-elle. Tu m'avais juré que tu le ferais!

Alors qu'il se sentait définitivement balsculer vers l'inconscience, ces paroles furent comme une douche froide pour Percy. «Tu m'avais promi.»

«Tu m'avais promi.»

«Tu m'avais promi!»

-AAAAAAAAH! hurla-t-il –et d'un coup, Percy entendit des dizaines de claquements secs résonner dans sa tête et il reprit le contrôle total de son corps. Celui qui le contrôlait semblait infiniment puissant, mais s'il y avait une chose dont il ne pouvait pas résister, c'était les promesses de coeur, et l'amour propre envers une autre personne. La douleur repliée dans un coin de sa tête disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles imaginaires. Le jeune homme sentit l'esprit qui le contrôlait s'envoler comme une ballon d'anniversaire gonflé qu'on lâche sans avoir attaché le bout, puis disparaître dans un crépitement. Il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt celui-là.

Percy se releva et enlaça Arielle.

-Je t'ai promi, souffla-t-il. Et je tiendrai ma promesse.

La petite releva les yeux, et son regard s'illumina comme des milliers d'étoiles.

-Tu es revenu! s'exclama-t-elle. Je savais que tu en étais capable.

-comment tu as fait pour deviner que..? dit Percy, perplexe. Hum, non, laisse faire, pas le temps. Écoute, Arielle. Je ne me souviens pas de tous les derniers événements. Mais reste ici, tu seras plus en sécurité. Je viendrai te chercher lorsque la guerre sera finie, d'accord? Je te fais confiance.

La petite sourit, de son sourire inimitable.

-Moi aussi je te fais confiance, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Percy s'accroupit et sortit du buisson en rampant. Au bon moment; Jason s'apprêtait lui aussi à se faufiler sous les branches et il aurait vu Arielle. Le jeune romain se releva, un sourire perfide sur les lèvres, et se jeta en hurlant sur son adversaire. Percy dégaina Turbulence, qui était revenu entre-temps dans sa poche sous sa forme de stylo, et les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, ils croisèrent le fer, mais bientôt Percy se retrouva en position de défense. Lorsqu'il s'était libéré, il avait retrouvée sa force normale, contrairement à Jason, dont la force était toujours décuplée étant encore possédé. Percy perdait de l'assurance et du terrain. Il avait de nouveau l'impression de se battre contre Chrysaor, ce fils de Méduse qui l'avait battu si facilement.

Il fit une feinte de côté et piqua, mais Jason l'avait vu faire. Il se détourna et bloqua son attaque en ricanant. Mais ce faisant, le jeune romain avait homi de protéger son côté droit, et Percy le remarqua aussitôt. Un plan lui monta à la tête aussi vite que l'éclair et il se revit, lors de sa première leçon d'épée, avec son vieux maître d'épée et ami qui s'était finalement avéré un ennemi, Luke.

À ce souvenir, un goût aigre lui monta à la bouche. Luke les avait tous trahis, mais il avait été le héros de la prophétie, celui qui les avait tous sauvés lorsqu'il s'était sacrifié.

Et c'était aussi lui qui lui avait montré une botte extrêmement difficile à faire, qui consistait à pousser du revers de la lame la base de l'épée de l'adversaire en faisant un cercle pour finalement désarmer l'ennemi. «C'est un coup difficile, avait insisté Luke. Alors on ne se moque pas de Percy. La plupart des épéistes mettent des années à maîtriser cette technique.»

Percy l'avait réussi du premier coup. Et à ce moment, il avait besoin de le réussir encore une fois.

Le jeune demi-dieu ce concentra. «Eau, se dit-il intérieurement. Pense eau.» Puis, il leva la main gauche et Il sentit une torsion familière. Dans un rugissement, il fit surgir une trombe d'eau partant directement du sol, juste du côté droit de Jason. Qui sursauta et, comme l'avait prédit Percy, bondit instinctivement vers la gauche. Mais Percy l'attendait et, profitant de son désarçonnement, utilisa la manoeuvre de feinte. La lame de Turbulence heurta celle de Jason, et le jeune homme pesa de tout son poids en donnant un tour. L'épée de Jason cliqueta sur les pierres et d'un coup de pied, Percy l'envoya se perdre plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Jason jeta un regard abasourdi sur son épée, qui disparaissait dans les nuages de poussière que les pieds des autres combattants soulevaient. Puis il jeta un regard empli de haine à Percy, puis se précipita sur lui en hurlant tel un fou furieux. Qui lâcha promptement son épée, lui attrapa les deux bras et les bloqua. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, leurs deux visages séparés de seulement quelques centimètres. Percy se sentait faiblir, la force de Jason était surhumaine. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais il fallait qu'il passe le message.

-Jason, réveille-toi! supplia Percy. Je sais que c'est difficile, que c'est douloureux. Mais je sais aussi que jamais le véritable Jason ne baisse pas les bras. Je sais que tu en es capable!

À ces paroles, Jason eut l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire assommer pas une poêle à frire. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et il tituba vers l'arrière, prêt à s'effondrer par terre. Il ne restait que le dernier coup de grâce pour que Jason, le vrai Jason, puisse revenir.

Percy s'approcha de lui et murmura d'un ton désolé:

-Désolé pour ce que je vais te faire, mec.

Puis, il leva le bras et lui asséna une claque magistrale qui vibra dans tout le corps de Jason et qui l'envoya culbuter par terre. Mais lorsqu'il se releva, la joue rouge dans la main, ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux.

-Mec, c'est quoi ton probl... s'écria-t-il.(Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.)Attends... Eh mais je parle! Et je respire!

Le jeune romain fronça les sourcils, puis fixa ses doigts et les plia précautionneusement. Son visage s'éclaira aussitôt.

-Et je bouge!

-Content de voir ça, sourit Percy.

Jason, qui s'apprêtait à faire une danse de la joie, s'arrêta subitement.

-Mais comment je suis arrivé là? J'étais au beau milieu de la forêt, les romains arrivaient en gueulant comme des malades et... (Son visage se décomposa.)Je ne me souviens plus qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après. Juste que j'avais mal comme jamais je n'ai eu mal. Par les dieux, Percy, tu ne pouvais pas savoir combien c'était horrible...

-Ben si, justement. (D'un geste de bras, Percy montra à Jason tous les demi-dieux déchaînés qui combattaient un peu plus loin.) Et eux vivent ça au moment même. On est les seuls de réveillés.

Le visage de Jason se désintégra encore plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?! s'écria-t-il. Il en a au moins des dizaines, non, des centaines, et nous on est deux! On arrivera jamais à tous les réveiller avant qu'ils ne massacrent tout!

-Je sais, soupira Percy, aussi désespéré que son ami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut fai...

Soudain, une voix résonna dans leur esprit. Sombre et caverneuse, elle semblait directement monter du centre de la terre

«Ah! Comme c'est pathétique, ricana la voix d'un ton faussement affligé. Même deux puissants demi-dieux de la prophétie ne peuvent se lever contre mon pouvoir! Vous ne trouvez pas ça totalement pathétiques, vous?»

Percy et Jason se retournèrent d'un coup vers le versant de la colline qui montait. Un visage aux yeux clos apparut alors, fait d'arbres, de roches, des bosses et des cavités du sol.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard compréhensif. Ils avaient tous deux deviné de qui il s'agissait.

-Gaïa, grinça Percy entre ses dents.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous a plu :)  
**

**Je sais que le postage (ça se dit?) de ce chapitre a été particulièrement long, mais j'espère que la longueur compense l'erreur (ou plutôt le retard mais bon ça rimait pas). BREF on ne sait jamais, mais je pense que le chapitre 12 va être particulièrement court donc ça ne va pas prendre trop de temps à le poster, environ 4 ou 5 jours et peut-être même moins! Allez on se revoit bientôt, n'oubliez pas de commenter et vive les héros de l'olympe!**

**ps: Il y a quelques jours, cette fanfiction a atteint sa millième vue (omfg) ! Alors merci mille fois à vous parce que 1. je trouve ça vraiment pas pire pour une histoire française sur un site anglophone et 2. c'est pas moi qui aie cliqué dessus hein, c'est vous! Merci pour votre soutien et pour le fait que vous lisiez cette fanfic! Je vous aime fort, vous êtes géniaux!**

**nObody:**

**Salut! heureuse d'entendre que tu aimes ma fanfic :) ahah moi aussi j'espère bien être future écrivaine, qui sait? le futur est bien mystérieux... Okay là j'ai l'impression de parler comme un sage avec une barbe blanche qui tombe par terre tellement elle est grande alors j'arrête, c'est troublant comme impression XD Allez passe une bonne journée et on se revoie au chapitre 12!**

**Jus de citron:**

** ahah bien sûr que je te pardonne et je compatis, moi aussi mon ordi est ultra pourri et j'aime bien tumple run (mais moi quand je me fait chier je joue à candy crush, c'est celui qui me fait le moins gueuler quand je perd XD ) heureuse d'entendre que tu aimes bien Arielle! Et t'inquiètes le retour de Léo ne saurais tarder, de toute façon je ne pourrais supporter que tu me déteste alors je vais m'arranger pour le faire revenir rapidement :) Et t'inquiète personne ne va mourir... Peut-être (hinhinhin mon côté sadique se manifeste, désolé ^^) Mais j'aime bien le fait que tu me supplies, alors je t'avoue: pour l'instant, NON! aucune mort n'est prévue au programme :) Et d'ailleurs d'après moi nan ton comment est loin d'être petit vu le nombre que j'en reçois :) Merci encore une fois, chère _lemon juice_! :D**

**ps: OMFG j'adoooore tratie moi tout! mais one shot? bêta lectrice? désolé comprend pas :(**


	12. La visiteuse

Chapitre 12

PERCY

«Percy et Jason. Comme on se retrouve, n'est-ce pas? Cela faisait longtemps... Enfin, c'est une façon de le dire!»

Bon. Maintenant Gaïa faisait de l'humour. Percy soupira. Le monde virait définitivement complètement fou.

Le jeune homme sentit alors son regard sonder son esprit. Ce n'était pas douloureux ou quoi que ce soit, mais Percy se crispa. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'introduise dans ses pensées comme ça. Ça lui tapait sur les nerfs; il s'était déjà fait possséder plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il ne tenait pas à retenter l'expérience.

«Je vois que tu as une question, reprit la divinité. Tu te demandes ce que je fais là. Eh bien, jeune impotent, il se trouve que tout ce chambranle m'a légèrement tiré de mon sommeil et que cette guerre m'intéresse beaucoup...Hum, pourquoi j'ai ensorcelé tous tes amis? Pauvre bougre, mais c'est pour influencer l'issue de ce combat, bien sûr! Que croyais-tu? Quoi? Encore une autre question? Comment j'ai fait pour invoquer un sort si puissant, et comment faire pour libérer tes amis?»

Deux sapins et un buisson se déplacèrent légèrement vers le haut. Percy en déduisit que ça se traduisait en haussement de sourcil de la part de Madame face de terre.

«Alors là, je te savais stupide, mais pas à ce point. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre, jeune imbécile?»

Percy vira rouge tomate. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il haïssait plus que tout à part perdre Annabeth, les géants, faire de l'amnésie, Héra et se faire piquer son porte-feuille alors qu'il l'avait dans sa poche, c'était bien qu'on se moque de lui.

-Je... commença-t-il.

«Très bien, le coupa Gaïa en faisant mine de soupirer, ce qui donna l'impression à Percy que le sol sous ses pieds se prenait pour une piscine à vagues. Si tu insistes. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une simple expérience et tes amis sont en train de se réveiller.»

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule; effectivement, tous les sang-mêlés semblaient reprendre un peu de bon sens et lâchaient leurs armes, les yeux exorbités, en voyant leur visiteuse non-désirée.

«Voyons, plaida la divinité. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, les enfants. Ça en devient intimidant. Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. (Même si elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'en réalité elle dormait, Percy sentit son regard lourd se poser sur lui à nouveau. Il frémit, mais ne laissa rien paraître.) Comme cette guerre m'a bien diverti et que je suis plutôt de bonne humeur depuis que votre cher ami est sous ma possession, je...»

-Attendez.

Percy se retourna en même temps que Jason pour voir qui venait de parler. C'était Piper, accompagné d'Hazel et de Frank, qui se frayait difficilement un chemin parmi les demi-dieux. Elle réussit finalement, au bout de plusieurs efforts, de coups de coude et de grognements, à traverser la foule d'ados comateux et/ou estomaqués tout dépendant s'ils étaient réveillés ou pas et à rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes. Le trio s'arrêta à leur niveau. Piper se distinguait particulièrement par ses cheveux en pétard, qu'elle essaya de remettre en ordre d'un geste vif et gêné.

Percy se pencha et murmura à l'adresse de Frank:

-Où est Annabeth?

-Je vais très bien, merci, fit Frank en levant les yeux aux ciel. Non sérieusement, désolé mec, mais on l'a pas trouvé et on n'a pas eu assez de temps pour faire des recherches profondes.

Percy frémit.

-J'espère qu'elle n'a rien, chuchota-t-il.

-T'inquiète, répondit son ami d'une voix apaisante, telle que je la connais, elle est sûrement cachée par la foule et en train de pester contre toi parce que tu n'étais pas là lorsque les romains sont arrivés.

-Comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose, soupira Percy. Mais j'espère que tu as raison.

Entre-temps, Piper s'était campée face au visage de Gaïa, les deux pieds fermement plantés dans le sol. Elle tritura nerveusement la plume blanche qui ornait ses cheveux, puis raffermit sa voix dans un «hum hum» et s'adressa à la divinité d'une voix claire qui résonna dans le silence.

-Gaïa, je viens de vous entendre dire un truc à propos de notre ami. (Sa voix prit un ton mielleux.) Nous aimerions tous beaucoup savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Et même, si vous pouviez le faire revenir pour nous, ce serait formidable! Car voyez-vous, nous sommes tous très attachés à notre ami. (Elle battit des cils en essayant de faire des yeux à la Percy, c'est-à-dire des yeux de bébé phoque qui a besoin d'aide.) S'il vous plaîîîîîîît?

Gaïa ne dit rien, l'air troublée. Puis, après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation qui avaient semblées durer une éternité, un rire éclata dans la tête de chacun, un rire strident et franchement agressant, comme une bande sonore de milliers d'ongles qui griffent des milliers de tableaux d'école en coeur.

«Ouh ouh ouh! ( Maintenant, son rire ressemblait au hululement d'une vieille chouette qui aurait avalé son dentier, dans la mesure où les chouettes peuvent avoir un dentier.) Ton pouvoir s'agrandit, jeune fille d'Aphrodite. Tu a la voix la plus puissante et la plus convaincante que j'aie jamais entendu. Mais malheureusement pour toi, personne ne peut enjôler une divinité. Encore moins moi!»

Elle refit son bruit de chouette, et Percy aurait juré que si elle avait eu une main et de véritables sentiments, elle se serait essuyé les yeux tellement elle riait.

«Mais vois-tu, tu m'as bien fait rire, et pour te récompenser je vais te dévoiler ce que tu veux savoir, ou partiellement du moins.»

Le visage disparut, comme englouti par le sol. Mais immédiatement après, une femme sugit du sous-bois à quelques mètres et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent. Elle était vêtue tout de brun et marchait le dos voûté. De la poussière s'envolait d'elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle s'arrêta devant Piper. Une capuche était rabattue sur sa tête, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Percy put voir que ses deux yeux était clos. Et que malgré cette apparence de vieillesse, elle dégageait une aura de pouvoir terrifiant et qui semblait dire «si tu penses que tu es fort, ben ferme-la. Parce que je pourrais t'engloutir en un claquement de doigt.»

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle pouvait vraiment le faire.

Lorsqu'elle parla, cette fois-ci, ce fut des paroles normales qui sortirent de sa bouche. Fini les radotages mentaux.

-Piper Mclean, je suis les déplacements de ton... compagnon depuis qu'il a atterrit là où tu sais. L'un de mes monstres avait un compte personnel avec lui, et lorsqu'il l'a capturé il s'est fait un plaisir de le transformer en un...divertissement pour mes troupes.

Elle sourit, laissant apparaître des dents parfaitement blanches, ce qui était plutôt bizarre vu que sa figure était complètement barbouillée de terre.

Tu connais sûrement les quatres puissances élémentaires qui ont créé ce monde: l'eau, l'air, le feu, la terre. Et dans notre cas, coïncidence inouïe, ça s'accorde parfaitement. (Elle désigna Percy, faisant apparaître un doigt crochu et sale.) L'eau. (Puis, elle pointa Jason.) L'air. (Elle se désigna elle-même.) La terre. Et le feu, pour votre ami. Les quatres éléments, les quatre bases les plus puissantes de ce monde.

Elle prit un ton geignard de vieille grincheuse, puis s'approcha si près de Piper que celle-ci put sentir son haleine fétide et dût réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

-Mais vois-tu, je suis vieille (Percy était d'accord avec ça.). Et trois des quatre puissances élémentaires étaient du même côté, contre moi, pauvre terre, seule. Alors, avec le feu qui a basculé de mon côté (si on peut dire ça comme ça), ça rééquilibre les plateaux, tu comprends? Et c'est essentiellement pour cette raison qu'il est hors de question que je vous le rende.

Piper tremblait de rage. Percy était sûr qu'à ce stade, elle aurait décoché un uppercut dans la mâchoire de Gaïa volontiers.

-Oui, hors de question. Mais, après tout, ce n'est que justice, tu ne crois pas?

-JUSTICE?! hurla Piper. (Ça y est, elle explosait.) MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CONNAISSEZ DE LA JUSTICE?! VOUS VOULEZ VOUS EMPARER DE CETTE PLANÈTE POUR DES RAISONS TOTALEMENT HYPOCRITES, VOUS ÊTES PRÊTE À TUER DES MILLIERS DE GENS SANS SOURCILLER ET VOUS AVEZ POURRI LA VIE DE TOUT LE MONDE ICI À COMMENCER PAR LÉO ET VOUS VOULEZ PARLER DE JUSTICE?! ESPÈCE DE SALE...

Jason dût l'attraper par-derrière et lui plaquer sa main sur la bouche pour qu'elle arrête d'hurler à la tête de la divinité. Qui, pour toute réponse, haussa un sourcil d'un air ennuyé et croisa les bras dans un geste très humain.

-Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais maintenant que j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire sur ce sujet, revenons-en aux choses sérieuses.

Elle se tourna vers Percy. Qui se dit: «Attends. C'est moi ou elle est plus grande que tantôt?»

-Tu voulais savoir à propos de ce sort. Eh bien, maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien. (d'un geste de bras, elle désigna derrière le jeune homme.) Tous tes amis ou presque sont réveillés maintenant; au moment où tu a vaincu le sort qui t'emprisonnait, ça a créé un débalancement non-prévu. Mon sort c'est fendillé, et a perdu beaucoup de son pouvoir. C'est pour ça aussi que tu as eu plus de facilité à réveiller ton ami Jason que tu n'en as eu pour toi-même. Ce geste a lui aussi anéanti une grande partie du pouvoir, devenant ainsi assez faible pour que d'autres se libèrent, ce qui a créé d'autres craquelures, et ainsi ce suite. À force de temps, toute sa magie s'est échappée et le sort a disparu dans le néant. En gros, tu as bousillé un sort complexe qui m'a pris des années et des sacrifices pour fabriquer. Je devrais te tuer pour ça.

Non, Percy ne rêvait pas. Maintenant, la divinité avait tellement grandi qu'elle leur faisait de l'ombre, les surplombant tous du haut de son 5 mètres.

Gaïa sourit. D'un genre de sourire plus inquiétant que bienveillant.

-Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis encore trop faible pour ça, c'est tout juste si j'ai pu invoquer ce corps. Et puis cette guerre m'a réellement amusée. Et pour ça, je vais vous laisser la vie sauve.

Percy se demanda s'il fallait qu'il la remercie. Mais en même temps, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de faire de la politesse avec sa pire ennemie.

-Très bien, gronda-t-il sourdement. (Comme Piper, il lui prenait une soudaine envie d'utiliser Gaïa comme punching-ball, allez savoir pourquoi.) Maintenant dégagez. Ce n'est pas en nous laissant la vie sauve que nous allons oublier tout ce que vous avez fait, à commencer par cette guerre. Alors foutez le camp immédiatement.

La divinité hocha gravement la tête. Elle semblait encore avoir pris quelques centimètres.

-Persée Jackson, murmura-t-elle d'un ton navré. Si seulement tu t'étais enrôlé dans mes armées. À la tête de mes troupes, nous aurions fait un duo parfait et conquis le monde en moins de deux. Mais tu as choisi. Et maintenant, tu dois en assumer les conséquences. À commencer par celle-ci!

Elle avait hurlé les derniers mots.

Percy vit alors une forme floue piquer vers lui, une forme brune qui hurlait d'un hurlement effroyable. Elle plongeait vers lui, ses griffes dehors, qui d'ailleurs semblaient être des griffes de rapaces, recourbées, acérées, pointues et beaucoup trop longues au goût du jeune homme. Le genre de griffes qui peuvent t'arracher le coeur d'un coup. Il essaya de bouger, mais aucun de ses membres ne semblaient l'écouter; le hurlement du monstre le paralysait sur place. Il voyait la mort plonger vers lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Tout à coup, le temps ralentit. Et Percy se retrouva projeté dans le passé, dans ses souvenirs, la première fois qu'il s'était battu avec un monstre. C'était mme Dodds, sa prof de maths maléfique, qui finalement s'était avéré être Alecto, l'une des Furies au service d'Hadès. Il se souvenait de chaque détails. Il se souvenait avoir été complètement désemparé. Il se souvenait d'avoir instinctivement évité le premier assaut. Il se souvenait de mme. Dodds piquer vers lui, petit gars de 12 ans, à la vitesse grand V et en aboyant «meurt, mon chou!». Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait rien pu faire, d'avoir pensé que son heure était venue.

Mais il se souvenait aussi de Chiron, déguisé en prof de latin et qui avait secrètement veillé sur lui toute l'année, apparaître sur le pas de la porte et lui lancer un stylo à billes en criant: «À l'assaut, Percy!». Il se souvenait aussi de l'avoir décapuchonné et d'avoir lancé son bras vers l'avant, en faisant un moulinet. Et il se souvenait de mme Dodds qui disparaissait dans une explosion de poussière jaune.

Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, Percy décapuchonna Turbulence et balança mécaniquement son bras vers l'avant, de la même façon que lors de son premier combat. Au moment même où les griffes de Gaïa déchiraient son T-shirt, elle fut transpercée par l'épée. À son contact, son corps explosa en poussière brunâtre, et elle disparut dans un râle d'agonie.

Le jeune homme fut soufflé à plusieurs mètres et se cogna brutalement la tête sur le sol. Une douleur vive s'éveilla dans son crâne et pendant un instant, tout devint noir. Mais lorsque sa vue redevint normale, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut un visage inquiet, encadré par des cheveux dorés et penché au-dessus du sien. Un visage merveilleusement familier.

Lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, le visage d'Annabeth s'éclaira.

-Percy! Tu m'as fait peur!

Elle aida son petit ami à se relever. Et aussitôt, lui écrasa un solide coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Tu ne me fais plus jamais ça, compris? gronda-t-elle, furieuse. Le coup du «je suis mort», c'est plus à la mode! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand je t'ai vu allongé là!

Percy faillit rire de soulagement d'être encore en vie et d'avoir retrouvé Annabeth, quel que soit son caractère. Il l'embrassa, d'un baiser à la fois fougueux et tendre, la prenant par surprise.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir vivante, lui chuchota-t-il en souriant. Je me suis inquiété pour toi.

Annabeth sembla se détendre et elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Hum, hum, fit alors Jason en apparaissant derrière eux. Moi aussi je suis trèèèès heureux de vous revoir ensemble, mais maintenant j'ai une petite question: qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

C'était effectivement une bonne question. Percy jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où se tenait Gaïa quelques instants auparavant. Mais il n'y avait qu'un cratère, profond d'un mètre, pour rappeller ce qui venait de se passer. À part ça, il n'y avait aucune trace du passage de la divinité.

Il se frotta la tête, l'air ennuyé.

-Houlà, grimaça-t-il. Gaïa a prit de la drogue ou quoi?! Qu'elle essaie de me tuer, c'est normal, d'accord, mais qu'elle parle presque comme un humain du 21e siècle..?

-Je parierais plutôt sur l'alcool, intervint Frank en apparaissant à côté de lui. Je me disais bien aussi que ça puait par ici.

-Et dire que Léo l'a rencontrée à huit ans... murmura Piper à elle-même.

-BREF, coupa alors Hazel. Jason a relevé un bon point. Gaïa n'est sûrement pas morte, elle a simplement disparue, mais elle est toujours là. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Percy se retourna et vit alors la foule de demi-dieux ,grecs et romains, qui s'étaient rejoints quelques mètres plus bas dans la côte et qui formaient une grande masse compacte. Ils avaient tous arrêtés les combats et les dévisageaient tour à tour. Et malgré leur comportement calme, on sentait qu'une fureur basse couvait, prête à éclater. Ils reprendraient les armes et continueraient à se battre sans la moindre hésitation.

Et, pas de chance, ce fut le moment où un gars blond aux cheveux filasses et vêtu d'une toge pourpre beaucoup trop grande pour lui décida de montrer le bout de son nez. Il grimpa sur un rocher et hurla:

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez bandes d'incapables?! Battez-vous! Détruisez tout, de leur vie à leur colonie! Vous avez oublié ce qu'ils ont fait au camp?!

Les romains acquiécèrent en hurlant leur accord (mais Percy remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas tous convaincus et même que certains grognaient contre leur préteur, ce qui était plutôt inattendu).

Un gars apparut alors, lui aussi perché sur un rocher, tourné face à Octave. Il reconnut Will et, un bref instant, il fut soulagé de voir son ami vivant. Qui déclara gravement:

-Romain, nous ne vous laisserons pas faire les bras croisés. Notre colonie nous appartient, vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Alors foutez le camp, sinon ça va faire mal pour vous!

Les grecs hurlèrent à leur tour en brandissant leurs armes dans le ciel.

Octave ricana, et susurra d'un ton parfaitement écoeurant:

-Oh, de la résistance? Parfait, ça ne va être que plus amusant. (Puis, il pointa son glaive en direction de Will et cria:) Romains! À l'attaque!

-Les potes! S'écria Will en retour. Ne les laissez pas faire! Il faut sauver la colonie!

Et, sous les yeux horrifiés de Percy et des autres demi-dieux, les deux armées se précipitèrent l'une sur l'autre en hurlant, et les combats reprirent, avec encore plsu de férocité que lorsqu'ils étaient sous le sort.

-Hazel, dit alors Percy, les yeux équarquillés. Je pense que tu as ta réponse. Il faut arrêter cette foutue guerre. Et cette bande d'imbéciles.

* * *

**Yo tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

**Bon bah voilà, je poste le chapitre 13 dans 5-6 jours comme d'habitude, mais comme j'ai une fin de semaine de 3 jours ( parce qu'au Québec il y aura les élections lundi, alors du coup on nous a refilé un congé et j'avoue que je ne m'en plaint pas XD), il y a de grandes chances que je le poste plus tôt!**

**N'oubliez pas de commenter et je vous dis chao!**

**PS: un remerciement tout particulier à azert31131 et à .9, merci de s'être followé à ma fanfic!**

**Jus de citron:**

**Ouais, la bonté est ma plus graaaaande qualité ;) ahah nan je rigole XD hum hum bref heureuse d'entendre que tu aimes! Par contre je ne dirai pas que Percy et Jason se détestent, j'imagine qu'ils se gueulent après parfois et qu'ils ne sont pas les meilleurs BFF du monde, mais je pense tout de même qu'ils sont de bons amis; la preuve, c'est Jason qui a étreint Percy en premier quand il est sorti du Tartare, autant dans ma fanfic que dans le bouquin :) Et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Arielle, tu imagines que c'est grâce à elle que Percy a pu casser le sort et ainsi sauver tous les autres? Je suis particulièrement fière de ce coup ahah :P Goodbye too miss bilingue (d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'ai une présentation orale en anglais le cours prochain, beuuuaark) ^^**

**PS: Si t'as toujours besoin d'une bêta lectrice et que ça te dérange pas trop, je me propose! Ça a l'air sympa comme boulot, et puis parfois c'est sympa de juste arrêter d'écrire et de faire autre chose ^^ en plus je serais très contente de rendre un service à une amie (si tu me permet de t'appeller comme ça)!**

**nObody:**

**Merci du compliment! Ça me fait chaud au coeur ^^ Merci pour l'explication aussi, tu as effectivement «éclairé ma lanterne»! Et je suis vraiment désolé pour Léo, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais c'était le maximum que je pouvais faire :( Par contre si ça peut me racheter je compte vous faire une surprise dans quelques chapitres! parce que sérieux moi aussi Léo me manque c'était pas supposé que les chapitres soient aussi long ^^**


	13. le (chapitrequin'apasdenom)

Chapitre 13

PERCY

«Que faire?»

C'était effectivement une bonne question. Et malheureusement, Percy n'avait pas la moindre réponse. Alors, il se tourna vers les autres et dit:

-Euhhh...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Quelqu'un a une idée? Parce que moi pas.

Annabeth, évidemment, fut la première à répondre.

-On se sépare, on essaie de calmer ceux qui se battent (sous-entendu: tout le monde) et on improvise. La routine, quoi. Tout le monde est d'accord? Y a des questions?

Personne ne fit mine de lever la main.

-Très bien! Allez, on y va!

Les demi-dieux se séparèrent en courant. Quant à Percy, il se dirigea vers la droite en essayant d'intercepter les combattants et de les arrêter avant qu'ils aient fait des dégâts trop importants.

-Hé ho, doucement! s'écria-t-il en empêchant de justesse une romaine qui allait planter son épée dans le dos d'un grec. C'est pas du jeu, ça!

Pour toute réponse, la guerrière le fusilla du regard, se dégagea brutalement le bras et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la foule en hurlant à s'en décrocher les poumons, se volatilisant aussitôt aux yeux du jeune homme qui resta planté là.

-Houlà, ça va être difficile, soupira Percy en s'essuyant le front du revers du bras. Il y en a encore des centaines, et je suis même pas fichu d'en arrêter une.

Il se baissa machinalement pour éviter un sang-mêlé qui avait été projeté dans les airs, puis courut vers un autre couple de combattants qui s'apprêtaient à s'entretuer. Puis, il passa à un autre, et à un autre, et encore à un autre. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Puis, le jeune homme remarqua un grec à qui il avait demandé d'arrêter de se battre il y avait de cela quelques minutes se...bah, se battre, quoi. Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de les arrêter, et que ses efforts ne servaient à rien.

Alors qu'il reculait précipitamment pour éviter de se faire rentrer dedans par un gars massif qui courait dans tous les sens en hurlant «Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?!», il sentit son dos cogner contre un truc. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se rendit compte que, sans le savoir, il était arrivé au pavillon-réfectoire, et que l'objet contre qui il s'était cogné était en fait une table. Il grimpa aussitôt dessus et se mit gesticuler comme un babouin en hurlant à s'en arracher les poumons.

-Les mecs! aboya-t-il. Arrêtez, ça sert à rien! Non mais vous êtes sourds ou quoi?! Arrêtez de vous battre!

En vain; personne ne semblait même l'avoir remarqué.

Percy ragea intérieurement. Que faire?

C'est alors que, sans réfléchir, il imagina la voix de son professeur, Chiron. Il pouvait presque le voir, du haut de son corps d'étalon blanc, les bras croisés sur son veston de tweed impeccable, le fixant à la fois durement et doucement. «Percy, voyons, l'entendit-il dire. Utilise un peu ta tête! Quelles sont tes plus grandes forces?»

«Mes plus grandes forces, pensa Percy. Il y a Turbulence, mais elle ne servirait à rien pour l'instant. Ma force physique non plus. Ma tête aussi est plutôt utile d'habitude, mais pour l'instant c'est pas terrible. Il me reste donc...»

-Mes pouvoirs! s'exclama-t-il tout haut.

Dès que ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, un plan se forma dans sa tête. Il se concentra, puis leva sa main. Aussitôt, la sensation familière que son ventre se tordait se fit présente et le jeune homme vit, au-dessus du brouhaha et des nuages de poussières, une colonne d'eau s'élever directement du lac. Il plissa les yeux, la modifia en une vague énorme semblable à un mini-tsunami et la fit s'élever à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Et dans un soubresaut, il lâcha son pouvoir. La vague s'écrasa durement sur la berge. Elle était si grande qu'elle atteignit le champ de bataille, renversant tout le monde sur son passage, puis finit sa course aux pieds de Percy, léchant ses chaussures avant de disparaître, comme aspirée par le sol.

Percy releva la tête. Pas un demi-dieu n'avait été épargnés et tous gisaient par terre, complètement trempés. Puis, ils commencèrent à lever la tête, à cligner des yeux, à se relever et à pointer le jeune homme du doigt en chuchotant furieusement. Puis, romains, grecs, tous semblèrent s'entendre et s'avancèrent vers lui, menaçants, ayant complètement oublié la baguarre.

«Ohoh, pas prévu», pensa Percy, affolé. Car s'il avait bien attiré l'attention de tous, comme il l'avait espéré, c'était malheureusement parce que tout le monde voulait le massacrer. Son plan n'était pas si bon, finalement.

Soudain, alors que l'armée de zombies-apocalypse-trempés s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui, une silhouette se matérialisa juste à côté de lui, sur la table.

-ROMAINS! tonna Jason d'une voix de tonnerre (ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il était le fils du dieu de la foudre).

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, le tonnerre gronda alors que le ciel était complètement dégagé et un éclair s'abattit au loin, illuminant brèvement les lieux plongés dans l'obscurité du soir. Au même moment, les torches accrochées sur chaque colonne de marbre régulièrement postées autour du pavillon-réfectoire s'allumèrent, marquant neuf heures du soir et faisant soudainement baigner les lieux d'une clarté dansante. Le visage de Jason, nimbé de lumière avec cependant quelques touches d'ombre, semblait plus imposant que jamais. On jurerait que des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. «La vache», pensa Percy. On aurait dit qu'on avait comploté pour que tous ces effets s'enchaînent parfaitement et lui donne un effet super assuré et imposant. Il en était presque (on dit bien _presque_) jaloux.

Tous les romains le regardaient, subjugués, ayant complètement oublié Percy (ce dont il ne se plaignait pas). Le seul hic...

Percy tendit discrètement son petit doigt et toucha le dos de Jason avec. Aussitôt, les vêtements de ce dernier séchèrent et ses cheveux blonds, auparavant ternes et collés à son front comme des queues de rat reprirent leur éclat.

-Merci, chuchota Jason. Tu peux pas savoir combien c'est désagréable, j'avais l'impression d'être un chien mouillé.

Percy grimaca. Effectivement, étant fils de l'eau il n'avait jamais été réellement mouillé et ressentit l'effet que ça fait d'être trempé jusqu'au os. N'empêche, il croyait qu'après avoir pris un petit bain dans le Cocyte, le Styx et autres fleuvesdesEnfersmortelsethorribles, il connaissait assez bien le sens du mot désagréable.

Jason reprit la parole.

-Percy a quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Et il se tourna vers lui, comme tous les regards, le prenant par surprise. Percy rougit violement. Il détestait quand pleins de gens le fixait comme ça, ça le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Il déglutit, horriblement gêné, et tenta de commencer cette déclaration qui figurera dans l'histoire des sang-mêlés comme étant l'une des plus importantes qui soit et qui décidera du sort du monde, par une parole de paix et de confiance envers les deux clans.

-Euh... Salut?

Tous le monde le dévisagea. Puis lentement, un vague murmure s'éleva entre les T-shirt orange, pour se transformer rapidement en un brouhaha inqualifiable. «Percy est revenu!» entendait-on hurler. «Je le savais!» «Je l'aurais parié!» «Sacré Percy!» «Où sont les autres?»Des sourires fleurirent, et plusieurs se donnèrent de grandes claques dans le dos. Percy vit même Clarisse, un peu plus loin, lui sourire.

Il équarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Ça, il fallait vraiment qu'il le marque dans son agenda : c'était aussi rare que les fois où il lui prenait l'envie de se déguiser en brosse à dents et d'aller se jeter dans la gueule d'un monstre au hasard en hurlant «Le dentifrice! N'oublie pas le dentifrice!» tout en brandissant un tube de _Crest 3Dwhite_, c'est-à-dire... Bah, environ jamais.

-Bah ouais, il semble que je suis toujours là, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Faudra que vous me supportiez encore un bout de temps.

Après quelques instants de hurlements/cris/murmures/bruitsinconnusetbizarres, Jason reprit parole.

-S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous battre! déclama-t-il. Cette guerre est sans issue si nous continuons comme nous l'avons débutée. À quoi sert-elle, simplement? Quelqu'un peut me dire?

Silence.

-Exact, reprit Percy d'une voix posée en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Elle ne sert à rien. Pourquoi blesser, tuer, pour des raisons aussi futiles? Vous voulez vraiment vous sentir dans la peau d'un assassin pour le reste de vos jours, à sentir votre coeur se serrer en repensant à tous ceux dont vous avez privé la vie, le futur? Elle ne fait qu'étendre une voile de douleur sur les rang, à attiser les haines et à créer d'autres voeux de vengeance.

Le jeune homme reprit son souffle. Ah ben ça alors, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi poétique. À croire que ça aidait quand tu es sur le point de tomber dans une bataille sanglante et mortelle et que c'est la seule façon de l'empêcher. Il aurait jamais deviné.

-Les mecs, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis de la colonie. Je comprend votre réaction. Mais vous avez une haine envers les romains depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Heureusement, Annabeth (tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle qui, contrairement à Percy, ne se sembla nullement avoir soudainement envie de se cacher sous une table et redressa même le dos en lançant alentour un regard perçant catégorie «n'essaiepasd'approcherousinonjet'encolleune») a quelque chose à vous montrer. Je pense qu...

-Je pense que vous aimeriez voir ce que j'ai, grecs, le coupa une voix, face à lui.

Percy sursauta et regarda les ténèbres, derrière l'assemblée de demi-dieux. Au début, il ne vit rien, la personne ayant parlé n'étant pas assez proche pour qu'on la distingue à la lumière des torches. Puis, plissant les yeux, il vit une petite silhouette, perchée au milieu du flanc de la colline environ. Et à côté d'elle...

Le jeune homme ouvrit grands les yeux d'un coup et ouvrit la bouche, laissant pendre sa mâchoire comme un poisson au bord de l'asphyxsie . Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit à part un petit sifflement suraigu de souris.

Voyant sa réaction, tous les yeux suivirent son regard et bientôt, les imitations de poissons asphyxsiés se firent nombreuses dans la foule.

-Oui, ajouta Reyna en s'avançant assez pour que tous puissent la reconnaître, son visage parsemé d'ombres et de lumière encore plus imposant et grave que celui de Jason. (Ses deux chiens métalliques, Aurum et Argentum, apparurent à leur tour, grognant, leurs yeux de rubis étincelants fixés sur la foule de demi-dieux.) Je suis sûre que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

**Alors voilà pour le chapitre 13! J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)**

**Ouuuui je sais je vous entend d'ici dire «Mais putain tu nous as fait attendre 3 semaines pour ce chapitre de m*rde?!» OUI je sais et j'avoue il n'est pas super MAIS il fallait que je l'écrive alors voilà. Ah et si vous avez une idée de titre pour ce chapitre, ça serait sympa de le poster en comment parce que moi c'est le vide total.**

**D'ailleurs j'ai récemment fini La maison d'Hadès et outre le fait que je me suis rendu compte que ma fanfic ne marchait ****mais alors là pas du tout avec l'histoire, j'ai vu que mon style d'écriture était complètement différent de celui de Rick et que la qualité avait fait chute libre, de haut à... bah, zéro, quoi. DONC je vais faire un gros effort pour m'améliorer parce que j'en ai lu des textes barbants et infinis et je veux pas que ça fasse ça avec moi :(**

**Ah oui et je m'excuse vraiment très beaucoup énormément ultra méga super géantement (?) de mon retard, je vais maintenant essayer de poster mes chapitres environ 1 par semaine. C'est juste que j'ai eu une rechute, j'avais plus d'inspiration et de temps pour écrire alors désolé :( Alors cette nuit j'ai eu un, quoi? Éclair de lucidité? illumination? Boost d'imagination? Bref une idée et ça a tout débloqué :) Et comme plusieurs me l'ont demandé et que j'espère que vous pourriez me pardonner avec ça, j'ai décidé que le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de L..! Eh ouais!**

**Allez BREF merci mille fois d'être encore là, je m'excuse encore mille fois et on se revoie bientôt!**

**PS: Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Merci!**

**nObody:**

**désolé pour mon retard, j'espère que tu me pardonnes :( Et je te jure côté devoirs je ment pas du tout! Comme on a super de matières, certains profs ont décidé d'annuler leur examen final et 1. soit le séparer en plusieurs, 2. soit d'annihiler complètement tout semblant de tests mais de nous refiler pleins de devoirs qui compteront chacun un peu! D'après moi c'est inhumain, peut-être qu'ils sont possédés par des Eidolons? Mais t'as raison, je vais survivre! Faut être optimiste dans la vie de temps en temps!**

**Allez bisous et à la prochaine!**

**Jus de citron (ou papier-calque, peu importe):**

**Dit, ça te dérange pas que je continue à t'appeller jus de citron? Parce que là, quand je t'appelle papier-calque j'ai l'impression de parler à quelqu'un d'autre ._.' BREF nan désolé pas ce chapitre-là mais le prochain... :D Par contre désolé pour Octave, mais il n'y a ni sa mort ni ses amours dans mon planning, désolé, je pense que je vais simplement le laisser de côté, il va faire quelques apparitions mais pas plus que ça (de toute façon je suis pas assez cruelle pour le mettre avec des personnes aussi bien que Nico ou Reyna... À moins que..? ;))**

**Ahah hum bon pour revenir à nos moutons, moi aussi j'avais eu méga de la difficulté à poster mon histoire sur le site, mais en fait c'est super simple :) En fait,**

**VOICI LE PETIT GUIDE POUR CRÉER UNE FANFIC SUR CE FOUTU SITE ANGLOPHONE:**

**1. tu dois premièrement avoir déjà écrit ton histoire ou du moins ton premier chapitre sur microscoft, OpenOffice ou un truc de ce genre.**

**2. Puis, tu te connectes et une page apparaî vas dans la colonne tout à gauche et tu cliques sur Publish, qui est le 2e onglet à partir d'en haut. Une liste se déroule et tu cliques sur l'onglet Doc Manager. Tu crée ton nouveau document, lui donne un label (ce ne sera pas nécessairement le nom de ton chapitre, seulement le titre que tu lui donnera pour le reconnaître parmi les autres quand t'en auras pleins), la Méthode, le format. Si t'as des questions sur qu'est-ce que c'est, tu cliques sur leur nom bleu. Et enfin, sur Submit document. Voilà! Ton chapitre est enregistré. Mais attention, ça ne signifie pas que tu as créé ta fanfic. On y reviendra plus tard.**

**3. Tu vas dans la colonne tout à gauche et tu cliques sur Publish, puis sur New Story. Des trucs anglophones apparaissent, blablabla. Au bas du texte, il y a un truc qui dit Please, visit Rules&Guidelines (qui est d'ailleurs en bleu et en souligné). Tu cliques dessus.**

**4 T'atterris sur une autre page, qui en fait explique les règles du postage de fanfiction. Tu survole rapidement, t'assure que ton histoire est correcte et si oui, tu vas tout en bas du texte où il y a un truc qui dit que tu acceptes de suivre les règles ou un truc du genre. Tu cliques dessus.**

**Tu retournes dans la colonne de gauche, tu cliques de nouveau sur Publish, puis sur New Story.**

**5. À partir de là c'est facile; tu choisis Regular ou Crossover (regular étant que ton histoire est pour une seule catégorie, ex. Héros de l'Olympe, et Crossover étant que ç'en est pour deux, ex. Héros de l'Olympe et Hunger Games). Puis tu choisis ta (ou tes si t'as choisis crossover) catégorie et ta sous-catégorie, ça c'est facile. Quand t'as fini tu cliques sur Continue.**

**6. Nouvelle page. T'entres ton titre, ton sommaire, ton language, ton rating (si tu sais pas c'est quoi cliques sur le nom), les deux genres, ton status (si tu postes chapitre par chapitre comme moi, c'est In-progress et si tu l'as déjà fini et que tu la postes d'un coup, c'est Complete), les characters (tu peux en mettre maximum 3, alors choisis-les bien) et si tu veux, une image. Tu pourras modifier tout ça si tu en as besoin en allant dans manage stories, après. Puis, dans document, tu sélectionnes le document que t'avais enregistré tantôt, et tu cliques sur Publish new story. Voilà! Tu as créé ta première fanfic.**

**7. Comme dit tantôt, si tu cliques sur Publish, il y aura l'onglet Manage Stories qui contient toutes les fanfics que t'as créé. Quand tu cliques sur le nom, tu pourras voir toutes les coordonnées de ta fanfic, ses reviews, ses followers, etc. et c'est ici que tu pourras modifier le titre, le sommaire et tout.**

**8. Si tu veux rajouter un chapitre, tu vas dans document Manager, t'enregistre ton nouveau chapitre, puis tu retournes dans Manage Stories. Tu cliques sur le nom de ta fanfic. Il y a juste en haut de INFO une barre avec Properties, Content/Chapter, etc. Tu cliques sur Content/Chapters. Se déroule alors la liste des chapitres que tu as posté (petit truc si tu veux modifier le nom, cliques sur le crayon à côté du chapitre que tu veux). Juste au-dessus, il y a Post New Chapter/ Replace Update Chapter. Le premier permet de poster un nouveau chapitre, le deuxième de modifier un chapitre que tu as déjà posté.**

**VOILÀ! Tu connais maintenant les bases. Si tu as toujours des questions, n'hésite pas à me les demander, mais n'hésite pas non plus à farfouiller un peu!**

**Allez chao et j'espère que ça t'as aidé!**


End file.
